NaruSaku In the end with you
by FallinAppartForYou
Summary: What happens when you realize your feelings too late? When you realize you've been taking that person for granted? When you begin to fight for that love?
1. Chapter 1

_W-Where am i?_  
_What happened?_  
_Why is it so dark here?_

Darkness. It was all he could see. Not a trace of light. Not a sound. Just darkness and his thoughts.  
He wasn't moving. He couldn't. He couldn't even open his eyes. He focused, concetrated a huge amount of his energy into the muscles of his eyes. He tired so hard, pushed himself, but it was useless. His eyes wouldn't open. Darkness was now all he had.

_What in the hell is going on?! Why can't i move at all?! This is so.. ugh! I need to do something dattebayo! There is no way i will just be here and do nothing! Alright, keep it together. There must be something i can do. Gaaah! This is so annoying!_  
_Huh?_

The door opened. He could hear footsteps. They got louder and louder, and he could tell that, who ever walked in, was now standing by him. He heard some papers shuffling, and a vibrations was felt. He didn't know what it was, but he assumed it was a contact with something metal.

He felt a cold hand on his forehead, which gave his chills. He began gaining sense of touch. He could now easily feel a mattress underneath him. It was rather soft, but curvy. It felt flat underneath his back, but it got lower underneath his tighs. Then, it came back up, and was flat until his feet. It was comfortable, unlike the pillow under his head. It was too curvy, and it was slightly wet below his neck.

_Sweat. Oh, just great!_

The door opened once again, but was closed roughly. He could notice the difference in the noise it made. A couple of footsteps were heard, but they were different the the ones he heard before. They echoed, which could only mean one thing- who ever it was, was wearing high heels.

_'' How is he? ''_ A familiar female voice asked. But he couldn't recognize it, he kept thinking and trying to figure out who it was, but he couldn't.

_'' Still no changes Tsunade-sama. ''_ An unfamiliar voice said quietly. The was was soft, and very silent.

_'' Even with the new treatment? ''_

_'' Nothing. I'm sorry. ''_ The female said, as she placed her hands on the edge of the bed. He could feel the pressure on the mattress changed.

_'' Sorry?! This isn't just any patient! It's been sixteen days already, four different treatments! He has to wake up! ''_ Tsunade yelled out. The noise hurt his ears, it was making his head hurt.

He felt the female tighten her hand, he felt her pull the sheets underneat him slightly.

_'' Keep me posted! I want reports on every three hours! ''_ Tsunade yelled out. Once again, footsteps were heard, and the door slammed loudly.

She left the room.

_Tsunade? Who is she? And why does it seem that she cares about me a lot?_

Soon after, the door closed again, and the room was, once again, empty. It was surprising to him that he didn't even hear the footsteps this time. Who ever it was moved with grace, lightly, not wanting to upset the patients.

He was alone with his thoughts again. The silence was irritating, it was becoming unbearable. For a loud person like him, it was too much to take.  
Time passed, but he had no idea how much. He couldn't tell if it was minutes or hours. Which ever it was, it lasted too long. It was painful.

_So, sixteen days.. I've been lying here for sixteen days.. I must have been unconscious.. But, how did i ever get here? I'm at the hospital.. Am i hurt? Nothing feels odd, nor painful.. Then, i'm fine. Why can't i wake up then? Alright, alright! Something had to happen, because i got here. But what? Was i in a fight? I can't remember anything.._

He was feeling hopeless. That feeling was eating him up. If there was something he hated, then it was this. Being unable to do anything. He felt sick to his stomach. That feeling moved up, all the way to his throat. But he knew it was just his imagination, he wasn't feeling sick at all.  
He knew one thing- he had to move. As much as he tried, he couldn't move one muscle. All of his effort was for nothing. It was unacceptable to him. He didn't give up, as usual. His will was stronger then anything and he believed that he would eventually make it. He tried with everything he had. He pushed beyond his limits, like he always did. He kept pushing himself, until his body lost all of its energy. He fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She placed the hand on the doorknob, moving it down slowly, opening the door. She walked in, closing the door behind her silently. She was standing in a darkish office, the light was coming in from the windows but it wasn't much. The office still seemed gloomy. No one was there, just as she thought. Being the Hokage's pupil had it's advantages, and one of them was knowing the Hokage's schedule. She knew the woman wouldn't be in her office, due to the meeting she had the whole afternoon. But, many shinobi were still in the building, so she had to be careful.

She walked to the dark brown desk, and began opening the drawers. There were large amounts of papers inside of them, different ones. As she was searching for the one she needed, she noticed the list of missions done the week before, progress of every team, the list of new employees at the hospital and also, Tsunade's list of personal things she needed. She went trough all four drawers, and didn't find the one paper she needed. She was becoming angry. She knew she didn't have much time. Someone could walk inside and catch her going trough the Hokage's desk. She would in a lot of trouble, and that was, in a way, against the law. She placed her hands on her hips as she let out a sigh. Her emerald green eyes went over the desk. With the corner of her right eyes, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out, underneath a large black note-book. She lift the notebook, picking up the paper, and she placed the note-book back down. Her eyes lid up as she realized she had found the right paper.

_Cha-chiing!_

_The patient was received with multiple injuries. _

_His fourth and fifth right ribs were broken, his left shoulder bone popped out and his left femur was indented. _

_He had severe internal bleeding's, but no large damage to his vital organs. _

_His scull was cracked, which caused some brain damage. _

_The patient is healed, his injuries have been taken care off. _

_There is no brain activity due to the injury on his scull. _

_The patient hadn't awaken since the day he was brought in. _

_Four different treatments were used, which included different combinations of medication and herbs trough an IV. _

_There is still no reaction to either one._

Her hands began to shake, as her eyes widen greatly. She managed to place the paper back, under the note-book. She slowly walked out of the office, and returned the same way she got in.

She was now walking trough the streets of Konohagakure. Her muscles worked mechanically, she wasn't paying attention to anything. She passed by many unfamiliar and also familiar faces, but didn't bother greeting anyone. Her skin was pale, and people could tell that she hasn't been getting enough sleep, by the bags under her eyes. Within the crowd, she looked as a ghost. She turned right, and began to run. She knew exactly what she was going to do, and nothing or no one was going to stop her. As she ran, she remembered how much trouble she could get in because of what she was about to do. But she didn't care.

Images flashed trough her mind, as she remembered the ban she was given.

_It was the fifth day. She was standing in Tsunade's office. She had just been told the worse thing ever, and her whole body went numb. She was standing there like frozen, her eyes were widen and her jaw dropped slightly, making her mouth opened a couple of millimeters._

_ '' You understand why i'm telling you this? Why you received this ban? I understand he is your teammate, and that you want to do everything you can to help him, but i can't let you heal him. You are emotionally attached to him, and it's well known, that emotional attachments can lead to critical mistakes, and we don't want that. You may visit him, when visiting hours are open, but you can not heal him, or do anything medically relative. Understand? ''_  
_Tsunade's words echoed inside her head. Her was trying to understand, but her brain went blank. It was quite unusual for her, since she would always quickly process the information she was given and she would always try or come up with a solution. This time, all she could do, all she did, was walk out the door._

She snapped back to the present as she noticed the hospital. She stopped in front of it and began looking around. She knew the number of his room, 148, and she could easily locate it's window. Working at the hospital for all that time payed out in more ways then one. The window was next to a large tree, which provided her a good hiding spot. She made sure that no one saw her before she jumped. She was standing on the tree branch, and once again, made sure she was not seen. It didn't matter if a hospital employees sees her, or just a visitor, the information would get to Tsunade and she would be in a lot of trouble. Once she was sure no one had seen her, she turned her head towards the window.

Her eyes went over the dirty white walls, the large dark wooden closet which was in need of a painting job, to the light brown door that led into the bathroom. She then looked across the scratched tile floor, to the light green changing curtain. Then, after a couple of minutes she looked at the bed. At him. His skin was slightly pale, and his eyes were closed. It looked like he was sleeping, he seemed so peaceful. His headband was gone, so his usually spiky blonde hair was falling down on his forehead.

She slowly entered the room trough the window. She felt her chest hurt from seeing him like that. She couldn't believe he was in such state. Usually, with her healing and the chakra of the Nine-tails, he would be alright. But not this time. He was laying in the hospital which he hated. She knew how much he hated being forced to lay there, when he felt fine. Her eyes were full of pain as she watched him like that. Every part of her body was hurting just from seeing him that way. She looked at his head, and noticed the pillow being too curvy around his neck. She bit her lower lip and moved closer to the bed. She slowly moved her left hand under his head, lifting ip up a little. He was holding his head as she moved her right hand and lifted the pillow. She fixed it so it wasn't as curvy as it was, when she noticed the sweat mark. Her facial expression changed to a slightly disqusted one, but she turned the pillow to the other side, laying him down slowly.

She placed her hands on his chest lightly, as she closed her eyes. She focused her chakra into her hands, and a light green chakra became visible around her hands. She opened her eyes as she began transferring her chakra into him. She knew his wounds were healed, and that there was no reason for her to heal him. But, she also knew they haven't tried this kind of treatment.

A couple of months ago, she read that transferring chakra had a huge impact in states of unconsciousness. It stated that by adding extra amounts of chakra, and mixing it with the chakra of that person, it stimulates the muscles of the body, along with the organs to work at normal speed and regenerate faster. There was proof of it helping in comatose states.

About twenty minutes passed, when she stopped transferring her chakra. She wasn't expecting it to work immediately, but she had high hopes, that if she continues doing this each day, it might work. She walked back to the window, taking one last glance at him before she jumped out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chakra transfer is a delicate move. It has to be done precisely and without interruption. Interruption could be a fatal thing. Once the person is transferring their chakra, they shouldn't stop nor be stopped. It requires the same speed at all time, not too fast nor too slow, so that the person receiving it would have enough time to use it. Once stopped, the person who is transferring the chakra will not be able to return to the speed they were previously using. Also, one must not transfer chakra for a long time. One reason is that a long time transfer will lead to a large chakra loss to the one who is transferring. The second reason is, that the receivers body might not be able to accept that amount of chakra. The perfect timing would be between twenty minutes and half an hour._

The pinkette kept repeating everything she had learned about chakra transferring to herself. She was making sure she wouldn't mess up, and was also keeping her own mind from going crazy.

Once again, she sneaked in and was healing the blonde. It was the ninth time she had done it, and unfortunately she couldn't see any changes. Each time she'd come, she'd expect some change, a movement, a word.. But nothing ever happened. He would always lay there, in the same position. It seemed like a never ending tragedy, that pierced her heart. Seeing people hurt was something she hated, but seeing him hurt was something that killed her. She read multiple books and scrolls about chakra transferring, since she believed it could work. To her, it had to work. It was all she had, the only thing she could do, so she couldn't give up. Losing her hope would be the end of her.

Exactly seventeen minutes had passed, which meant she had three more. She decided to do twenty minute treatments, since she wasn't that skilled in this certain area, and also, because she needed to save up her own chakra for the next day. Nothing in the room moved, nor was nothing heard. Light blue chakra only shined from her hands, as his body absorbed it. She was looking for a miracle, she needed a miracle.

Those three minutes had passed. Her eyes glanced at the clock, and she realized she needed to stop. A part of her didn't want to stop at all, she wanted to continue healing him until he wakes up. She wanted to keep being by his side and wait for him to wake up. But she knew there was no point in over doing it, it wouldn't do good to him, and neither to her. She moved her hands of off his body and looked at him once again. Her eyes were full of sorrow, and they just showed a fragment of how she felt. She placed her hand on his cheek, his skin was rather cold. She moved her head to his forehead, both checking his temperature and also, just finding a way to get close to him once again. She wanted him back.

Loud footsteps were heard near the door, and her heart stopped beating. She couldn't get caught, and she needed to leave. She looked around, trying to quickly find a place she could hide. She didn't want to leave his side, but she had no idea of who was coming. She couldn't risk her chakra being traced. She let out a sigh and turned her back to him. She moved to the window, placing her right foot on the branch, as she jumped out.

The blonde was once again stuck in his own mind. He had a weird feeling in his body, it felt more strange then weird. As if something didn't belong there but fitted in perfectly. He was lost and didn't even have a clue of what it was. He decided not to over think about it, and just let it be. It couldn't be that important.

He now found himself in a place he didn't quite remember. He was standing in water, or that's what he thought it was. He could see himself there. Orange and black was everywhere, it was rather hard to breathe at first. He looked around trying to see where he was, and how this had happened. Then, he felt the water move. A smaller wave splashed his back and also moved him a couple of steps. He looked in front of him, and a large gate was visible. Behind the gate, large red eyes stared at him. Eyes full of hatred that pierced his heart.

_'' Hmph.. You seem to have forgotten some things, huh kid? ''_ The voice echoed.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes finally adjusted to the current atmosphere. He could now easily see the water he was standing in, the way it swayed with any move of the creature behind the gate. He could see the large fence holding it back. He could see the deadly red eyes staring at him. He stood there like frozen, just staring back at the creature. He knew very well what it was, but found it rather strange seeing it. He wasn't afraid of it, but he didn't want to be there either. He had better things to do, he had to figure out what had happened to him, and why he couldn't remember certain things and certain people. The males eyebrows narrowed in annoyance. But he knew that he was there for a reason, and that he should see what it wanted, and get it over with.

_'' Oi, Nine-tails! What do you want now? ''_ The blonde asked, irritation was obvious in his voice.

The fox moved closer to the fence, it's whole head was now visible to the male. He grinned in a way, showing his large white teeth, attempting to frighten the male. _'' Don't talk to me like that, Naruto. ''_

The blonde folded his arms, and placed them across his chest as she looked at the fox. He closed his eyes, and a light smirk formed on his lips. _'' I don't have time to waste here! ''_

_'' Believe it or not, i'm trying to help you, help you remember to be precise. ''_ The foxs voice echoed.

Narutos eyes widen as he heard those words. He unfolded his arms and moved them to his body, then a few inches away as he formed fists. _'' I can't remember anything dattebayo! I don't know what happened to me, how i got in the hospital, or who are those voices i've been hearing! ''_

_'' Calm down! ''_ The nine-tails yelled out, as a wave of water was formed, surrounding the male and bringing him closer to the gates.

The blonde let out a sigh, as she was once again able to feel the ground under his feet. He was willing to listen to the fox, willing to give him a try. He wanted to do anything he could so he remembers. Maybe the Nine-tails could help him, maybe he will remember everything with it's help. _'' Alright, i'm listening. ''_

The Nine-tails smirked, as it wasn't planning on talking or telling him what had happened. It would take too much time to explain, and to tell him all the facts about his life that he had forgotten. It wasn't about to waste it's time like that, but make it quicker, and also, more effective. The orange fur started to move as the fox focused it's chakra. A red chakra string was soon visible, and it began moving towards Naruto.

The males eyes widen as he realized that a blue chakra was flowing out of his body and about to connect with the Nine-tails red one. He decided to trust the fox, and just let their chakras bind. The Nine-tails chakra soon absorbed Narutos and made it's way to his chest. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the chakra inside of him. Then it happened. He could see.

He saw a male, with spiky white hair and a mask covering his face. He saw him standing next to a man with black hair and large, bushy eyebrows. They were fighting someone, another male with spiky black hair and scars on half of his face, as if something crushed it. Their fighting kept going, and it seemed that no one would soon win.

Then, he saw himself. The corners of his eyes were orange, and he formed a ball of chakra in his palm, trying to hit a man with long brown hair. He missed. The man stared at him, with red eyes. The two continued their fight, and Naruto had taken many hits, some more dangerous then others.

His eyes opened widely, as the flashback ended. His brain was trying to remember as much as it could, trying to recreate those vital moments. He could feel his head hurting, but he didn't care. His eyes closed once again, as a different image was shown.

This time, he saw himself training with a white haired male. The male made fun of the way he couldn't do the Summoning jutsu. All Naruto could summon was a toad. He was getting frustrated by his failure.

Then, he saw himself fighting an orange haired male, who wore a black robe with red marks over it. He saw his village in ruins.

He saw the woman in a green cape whos life he had saved.

He saw a female with dark hair laying on the ground, bleeding.

Those images flashed trough his mind at high speed, and he couldn't control them. His headache turned to a pulsing one, the pain was something he currently couldn't take. He placed both of his hands on the sides of his head, tightly holding it. _'' Stop it! No more images, just stop! ''_ He exclaimed.

The red chakra began pulling away from the males body, as only blue was shown. Chakra strings disappeared, as the male fell on his knees. His breathing was short, and had no rhythm. His eyes were still wide open, as he was trying to calm himself down, and turn his heartbeat back to normal. He wanted to remember, he had to and he felt so close to remembering those faces, but he couldn't. Something was still blocking his memory and he wanted it gone. He slowly stood up, and looked at the fox.

_'' Alright, let's do this again. But slowly. Got it? ''_

The Nine-tails nodded, as the connection between their chakras was once again made. It decided to show him different things, and was hoping they would trigger his memory.


	5. Chapter 5

_'' Alright, let's do this again. ''_

The blonde haired shinobi found himself in a classroom. He could see himself in his younger days, and couldn't help but wonder why he acted like such an idiot back then. He could see his younger self placing the chalk eraser brush on the door. To the right of the room, a raven haired boy was sitting. His eyes showed seriousness, but also hatred in a way. His fingers were locked together and his elbows were placed on the desk. It was obvious the male didn't want to have anything to do with the prank his younger self was about to pull. Behind his younger heart, was standing a pink haired girl. Naruto could feel his heart skip a beat, and he immediately thought about how beautiful she was. Then, the door opened and the chalk eraser fell on the top of a silver haired shinobi.

Then, the same people were surrounding him, but this time, it was outside. His younger self was tied up to a pulp, struggling and yelling. The raven haired boy and the pink haired girl were sitting beside him and eating, and he kept watching them eat the delicious food as his stomach began making loud grumbling noises. The boy offered him his food but the girl stopped him, and gave his younger self her own food, and actually fed him. The older shinobi appeared, and as soon as he did, the sky turned dark gray, the clouds were no longer white, they turned pure black. All three of them had an terrified expression on their faces.

_'' You pass. ''_ The male said.

Mirrors. Mirrors surrounded his younger self, as an image flew trough them all. Each time the shadowy person became visible, needles would be thrown at his younger self and the raven head. His younger self was down, as the needles were thrown, and he could see the raven running and standing in front of him, getting hit by every needle and falling down. He could see red chakra becoming visible around the body of his younger self, the Nine-tails taking over. He could see the pain inside his younger self, due to the boy being fatally injured. He could feel the pain and anger taking over. Cold chills ran down his spine as he was seeing this scene, but he knew very well that there are more things he needs to see. He needs to remember.

Once again, he found himself in front of the gate where the Nine-tails was held. The flashbacks had stopped, for the moment at least. Naruto's eyes were set on the tailed beast as it took him some time to start talking. Many things went trough the blondes head, and it was difficult to process all of those things at once.

_'' So, those people are my teammate? The boy and the girl? And the guy with the mask is my sensei, right? ''_ Naruto spoke, not taking his eyes off the Nine-tails.

_'' Correct. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are your teammates, and Hatake Kakashi is your sensei. Well, Sasuke was your teammate. ''_

_'' What do you mean, was? ''_

Gates of Konoha. His younger self was there, along side four boys. They ran along, chasing the boy who left their village. Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto knew that name, he knew that it was someone very important to him, but he had a hard time remembering exactly who the boy was, and what he meant to him, besides being his teammate. He could see his younger self fighting the male. He could see both of them pushing each other over their limits in order to win. He could see them running over water, punching each other and both falling down. He could see bruises, blood on them, but also see that neither one would give up. His younger self was determined to bring the male back, he could see it in the boys eyes. In the end, he failed. He lost to the raven haired boy, and didn't bring him home. He couldn't do it.

_'' Sasuke.. Ugh, that teme! I can't believe i lost! ''_ Naruto exclaimed clenching his fists. Anger built up inside of him, but not because of the battle, but because of the fact he couldn't remember a lot of things. He hated the fact he had memory loss, he couldn't deal with it. It was the most horrible thing that has ever happened to him, as far as he knew. He couldn't remember his own teammates.

_'' Heh.. This sucks badly. '_' He said, grinning painfully as he placed his hand on top of his head. _'' I can't believe this happened to me, ya know? But, i have to focus.. I will remember! Oi, tell me.. ''_ He stopped talking, cutting off his own sentence due to seeing something had aroused the Nine-tailed beast.

_'' Do you feel that kid? ''_ The Nine-tailed asked, his eyes looking up. He could feel something, a kind of new chakra transferred to the boys body. It gave the beats chills, but it was warm chakra, pure.

_'' What do you mean? ''_ Naruto asked.

_'' Focus kid, focus! ''_

* * *

She sneaked in once again. This time she was working at the hospital and she knew when the top nurse will go off for a break. She memorized the schedule for the whole week, so she would know when it was safest to come and do what she needed to do. She decided to use more chakra this time, she would transfer the same amount at the whole time, making sure no harm was done to the blonde. She focused and began transferring her chakra. She was praying for him to be alright, wished him to wake up. She found it hard to move, hard to get up in the morning. His state affected the pink haired kunoichi more then she could ever imagine. She couldn't sleep well at nights, she always had flashbacks of times spent with the male. All of the times he had encouraged her, saved her and was her support. Sakura never understood how important he was to her, until now. She never realized how broken she would be if something happened to him. She never realized her own feelings.

Without noticing it, tears began to run down her cheeks. Her heart was aching and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt like someone was continuously stabbing her chest, she felt the pain so physically. It was the kind of pain she had never felt before, the kind of pain that could be the end of her. She tried so hard to keep it together, but with him in that state, it felt like a part of her was taking away. She couldn't breathe, the pain consumed her. It took her a while, it took her years, it took something like this for her to understand. But she finally did. She loved him.

_'' Naruto.. Please.. Wake up, Naruto! ''_ She cried out.

Her voice was too loud, it was heard by people in the hall and she could hear footsteps. Someone running to Naruto's room. Thankfully, she finished the session and jumped out of the window.

A few seconds later, the door opened and a nurse walked inside. She could have sworn she heard someone, but the room was empty. She walked over to his bed, to check on the patient, and her eyes opened widely.

_'' Someone! Quickly! Call Tsunade-sama! Now! ''_


	6. Chapter 6

The dark wooden doors opened harshly. The black haired woman, with shorter hair burst inside, barely breathing. Her chest was moving faster the usual, as she was trying to catch her breath. The news she carried for the Hokage were too important.

The Fifth Hokage, looked up away from the scroll she was reading. Before she was interupted, the woman was studying comatose states, desperate to find some new way to help the boy. Her light brown eyes met with her attendant, as she began speaking.

_'' No Shizune, i'm not done with the paperwork for Suna, i'm busy with something else. ''_

Shizune looked at the woman in front of her, and managed to catch her breath, managed to catch just enough air so she could say the words that needed to be said.

_'' Tsunade-sama! It's not that! It's Naruto, he- ''_

Hearing the name, the woman immediately jumped up. She felt a cold blade pierce her chest, right trough her heart. She didn't know what had happened, if the boy was alright, so she had to leave. If something did happen, she would do her best to save him. She would give her life. She disappeared in front of the eyes of her attendant, before she could even finish her sentence.

Tsunade appeared in the hospital hallway. White walls surrounded her, chairs with people sitting on them, and a cold breeze which made her feel chills all over her skin. The people, patients waiting to be sent in the examining room, or relatives, waiting for the news, just stared at the woman. None of them could understand what she was doing there, or why she made that entrance. The Hokage was an important person, and all they could understand was, that if she was there, if she arrived in such a way, someone important to her had to be hospitalized.

She rushed towards the blondes room, her feet moved on their own. A cold feeling consumed her mind and body, as she was afraid something bad had happened to blonde haired boy. She hoped inside, prayed that he was alright. To her, Naruto was a not just a hero, he was the pride of Konoha. The first time she met him, she found him truly irritating, she couldn't listen to his story about becoming the Hokage, as she never wanted that for herself. Naruto changed her life, he made her stronger. Not only did he protect her from Kabuto that time, he made the will of fire burn inside of her again. He made her believe in her own strength once again, made her forget about her fear of blood and fight. He was the reason she decided to become the Fifth. Naruto inspired her, and continued doing the same over the time. She was aware of his past, of the death of his parents, the Nine-tails inside of him, the pain Sasuke had caused when he left, the emptyness which was made with Jiraiya's death, but also, the love he could feel from everyone in the village. Tsunade watched him grow, she watched all the villegers begin to admire him, and finally realize who he was. Before, he was only treated as a monster, because people were consumed by fear, but now, no one watched him that way. No one sees the Nine-tails beast in Naruto. They see a determined, strong boy, who is willing to fight and risk his life for the sake of his village and the people in it. Tsunade knew, that Naruto, would make an excillent Hokage.

He couldn't die.

She found herself in front of the door. Her hand was already placed on the knob but she couldn't open it. Her hands wouldn't move. Images of Nawaki and Dan flashed trough her mind. Their deaths. She couldn't shake off those thoughts. It felt as if her body was trembling but she knew she was standing still. It felt like someone pushed their hand inside of her chest, and wrapped their fingers around her heart, slowly squizing it. Causing her pain. More and more pain.

Tsunade bit her lower lip, and opened the door. She had to face her fear, and she had to make sure Naruto was alright. He can't be dead, he has so many great things waiting for him, and she knew that. Her eyes were closed as the door opened fully. Soon, she forced herself to open them. Those eyes widen greatly at the sight they saw.

A brown haired nurse was standing by the bed. In her hands, she held a chart and her eyes were set on the woman as she walked inside. A wide smile formed on her lips but she didn't say a word.  
Next to her, was the bed. White sheets were covering the blondes legs. On the bed, Naruto was sitting, leaning his back on the pillow. He looked confused, more confused then he usually did. He was facing Tsunade, who stood there, in disbelief.

_'' Y-You.. woke up, Naruto.. ''_ was all the woman could say.

Naruto was still watching her, and he moved his right arm, and scratched the back of his head.

_'' Yeah, i guess i did. ''_

Tsunade walked up to the bed, on the other side and leaned in. Her arms wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, and she pulled him into a hug. She held onto him tightly, making sure that she wasn't dreaming, that it was all real. Tears formed in her eyes, but she kept them there. She didn't want to cry, not at that moment, when the boy was finally alright. Soon, she pulled away, smilling. Her left hand was placed on the top of his head, as she ruffled his hair. Then, she turned to the nurse.

_'' What happened? How did he wake up? ''_

The nurse placed the chart on the side of the bed.

_'' I don't know Tsunade-sama. I thought i heard something inside of his room, another voice, and when i came inside, no one was hear. But his eyes were opened. I don't have a clue to what had happened, or why he woke up at this precise moment since the treatment was the same. ''_

Naruto's eyes went from one woman to the other, as he listened to their conversation. He ran his fingers trough his hair, wanting to straighten it up a little, due to the blonde haired woman messing it up for him.

_'' Are you certain that no one, absolutely no one, was here? ''_ Tsunade asked, with ideas forming inside of her head already.

_'' We haven't seen anyone, and no one could get inside without being noticed. Like i said before, i did hear a voice, but no one was here. I apologize for not having more information for you. ''_

Tsunade's lips formed a small smile, before she replied._ '' It's alright, the most important thing is, that he is awake. It's good to see you again Naruto. ''_ She turned her head to him, and smiled wider.

Naruto just nodded, not being sure who they even were. He knew them, it was obvious and he had a connection to the blonde woman, which was proved by her hug, but what was it? He couldn't remember. He cursed his memory inside of himself, and frowned. Something had to be done, and he had to remember, but it seemed the two weren't aware of his loss.

_'' So far, no complications were shown, so i think he is good to go. I've done a full body examanation. ''_ The nurse said, looking at Naruto.

_'' Um, i think i know what the complication is here.. ''_ Naruto muttered.

Both women looked at him, with a surprised expression on their faces.

Naruto looked down slightly, letting out a sigh.

_'' I don't know who either of you are.. ''_

Tsunade's eyes widen once again, in disbelief.

_'' Not even funny Naruto! ''_ She yelled out, thinking the male was joking. He did that a lot, and she thought this was one of those times. _'' Of course you know who i am, at least, baka! ''_

_'' ..I don't.. I don't remember.. ''_ Naruto said silently.

_'' Could it be, that the effects of that fight, are complications with his memory? Amnesia? ''_ The nurse asked.

_'' Get me Haruno Sakura, now! Send her to my office. ''_ Tsunade said, as she began to walk away. She then turned once again. _'' Keep an eye on him, and see if he remembers something. Discharge him once i send someone to pick him up. During that time, Naruto, don't dare leave. And i promise you, we will help you remember. ''_ She said walking out of the room.

_Haruno Sakura? Who is she?_


	7. Chapter 7

Laying in her bed, she was surrounded by silence. Her knees were brought up to her chin, as she hugged her pillow. Hugging a pillow always filled up the emptiness she felt. That pillow had been with her trough all the bad times, soaking in the tears she cried. Each time something happened, something made her cry, she'd curl up in her bed and cry, holding onto the pillow. But this time, there were no tears. She ran out of them. she just couldn't cry anymore.

The silence was killing her, suffocating her. She had to wait another twenty-four hours before she goes to him again. That meant one more sleepless night. More staring at the ceiling, rolling around the bed and ruffling the sheets, walking up and down her room, staring at the window and waiting for Sunrise. Then, it meant getting some food, just some so she would have the energy to finish her job, taking a shower and sitting on a couch or some chair until the moment comes. Watching the clock, staring at it as each minute passes, just waiting. It was the same routine over and over, ever since that horrible injury happened.

She closed her eyes, and the flashback started.

_Naruto was standing on the battle field in his Bijuu mode. The moment Sakura arrived, Madara had unleashed large fire balls at Naruto. She couldn't do a thing, only watch the fire balls flying towards Naruto and the blonde dodging them. Attacking, punching, dodging.. She stood there and watched as neither could get a clear shot. The information about the enemies was given to them, and everyone knew that the fight was with Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito. Sakura herself, was in shock as the others were, to find out those information, but she also knew that they would all end up fighting in the end. No injuries, until one moment._

_Obito used his Rinnengan and injured Kakashi. The silver haired male was laying down, blood splashing everywhere and Naruto ran towards his sensei. That one moment of not paying attention, costed Naruto everything, and almost, his life. His chest was pierced. His eyes opened widely and his eyes met with the emerald eyes of the pinkette. That eye contact pierced Sakura's heart. With tears running down her cheeks, she ran towards Naruto. Somehow, she managed to take a hold of Naruto and pull him away before another attack of the black haired male. Knowing she didn't have much time, she had to distract the male for a little, so she could aid Naruto's wound. She wasn't aware of how serious it was, she wasn't sure if Naruto was still breathing. There wasn't much she could do, she knew she wasn't a match to the Uchiha, but she had to try something. Tightening both of her fists, she bent down quickly, locking her fingers together as she punched the ground. A huge crater was formed, shaking the ground badly as the pieces of the ground began flying up, to all sides. She turned around, praying that she would get enough time to save the blonde. Wrapping her arms around him, she jumped away. As soon as she landed on her feet, she laid him down and her eyes went across his injury._

_There was a hole in his chest, but away from his heart. A piece of the heart tissue was ripped off, causing inner bleeding in the male. Green chakra formed around her hands, and it, combined with the Nine-tails chakra fought for Naruto's life. She watched as the tissue began reconnecting. Recreating his heart tissue, she stared at his blank eyes. His chest moved slowly, which showed he was still breathing, but she was aware it could stop at any second. The skin covering his sternum began recreating, and she thanked God for the Nine-tails inside of him. She knew it was fighting for Naruto's life, trying to help as much as possible. Minutes passed, and his skin began regaining the normal tone, his breathing began returning to normal. As usual, Naruto healed fast, even for this kind of injury. Those few minutes seemed like hours to the female, but the moment Naruto blinked, the moment she looked into those blue eyes, she knew he would be alright. The thought of losing him, that painful feeling one could never forget was gone. She watched him as he stood up slowly, he was still a bit shaky but strong enough to stand on his own. _

_Sakura stood up, tears were still running down her cheeks and she moved towards him. In his eyes, she saw disbelief, as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. The last time she had done such a thing, was when he defeated Pain, so it was obvious why the male was surprised. Holding him like that, meant the world to her, knowing that he was alright. Also, while she was hugging him, she continued transferring her chakra into his body, making sure that his wound was healed. He attacked._  
_Naruto got into Bijuu more once more, and stopped Madara's attack, pushing Sakura out of the way._

_'' Thank you. '' he said, turning around to her as he smiled slightly. Once more, he jumped away and continued with his battle._  
_She was left there alone._

A loud knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She got up, and walked downstairs, as the knocking didn't stop. Opening the door, she could see a brown haired nurse, out of breath. Sakura blinked a couple of times, waiting for the woman to speak.

_'' Tsunade-sama wishes to see you in her office, now. ''_

Nothing more was needed for her. Sakura ran off, slamming the door behind her and leaving the nurse standing there.  
Making her way trough the streets, Sakura's feet moved fast. She ran, passing by the villagers.

_What does she want? Did something happen? With Naruto..?_

Minutes later, she burst into the office.

Tsunade was standing, her arms were folded and placed under her chest. With her back turned to Sakura, the woman watched the village trough the large windows. Both were silent for moments.  
Tsunade knew what she wanted to say, but didn't know how, while Sakura didn't want to ask first.

_'' Sakura.. ''_ Tsunade said, breaking the heavy silence which was filling up the air. _'' ..What did you do? ''_

The kunoichi stood there, not understanding the question she was asked. _'' E-Excuse me? ''_

_'' Naruto. What did you do?! ''_ The tone of the Hokage's voice only began showing her irritation.

Sakura's eyes widen as she realized what the woman meant. She was busted, they knew she was messing with Naruto's treatment.

_'' I.. I'm sorry for involving myself when i was told not to do a thing.. ''_

Tsunade turned around, now facing the girl._ '' Tell me! ''_

_'' Chakra transfer. ''_ Sakura replied in a second. _'' I transferred my chakra into his body, i've been doing it for days now. ''_ Then, a horrible thought ran trough her mind. If her master was angry like she was, maybe, she messed up and made his state worse. _'' D-Don't tell me.. I.. ''_

Tsunade let out a sigh. She was impressed by her students idea and the skill she she had in order to do such a maneuver. _'' He's awake. ''_

Sakura turned her back to the woman and ran outside.

_He's awake.. Finally! Naruto woke up! I have to hurry, i have to see him! Naruto, wait up, i'll be there soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally.. Finally! I can't believe it finally happened! I can't wait to see you, Naruto.. I've been so afraid, so worried all this time.. If something happened to you, something worse.. I don't know how i'd take it.. When Tsunade-sama confronted me, i thought that my actions made your state worse.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if i caused something, if i was the reason you got worse.. Thinking that i've lost you.. Being by myself all this time.. It's the pain i've never felt before.. Not even when Sasuke left.. Back then, i thought that was the worst thing that could ever happen to me.. But the pain i felt then.. It's nothing compared to this.. I've been taking you for granted.. I.. I always thought that somehow you will always be by my side, that you'd live.. That i would have you all my life.. I relied on you too much, and i blankly believed that nothing bad could happen.. But this.. This made me open my eyes, and opening my eyes, i saw that i hit rock bottom.. I came to realize how short life could be, and how there is never enough time to tell the people you love, that you do love them.. How the good in life could disappear right in front of my eyes.. Not anymore.. I'm done taking you for granted.. I'm done keeping in everything i feel inside.._

Bursting trough the door, the kunoichi startled the male. She was breathing out of sync, her right foot was at the edge of the door she just broke down. Her eyes looked up from the broken door, to the bed where the blonde was sitting. His legs were covered and he leaned himself on a pillow, just staring at her.

_'' Naruto.. Naruto, you're awake! '_' Sakura exclaimed.

She ran towards the bed, while warm tears ran down her cheeks, tears of joy. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she could feel his cold skin on her. She held him tightly, bringing herself closer and closer to him. She had to make sure that the moment wasn't another of her dreams. Many simillar dreams formed in her mind since he had been hospitalized. She dreamed of his waking, but this time, it was real. She felt his warm breath on her shoulder, she could feel his heart beating as their chest was touching. A feeling of happiness spread trough out her whole body. Pulling away slowly, she could see the surprise on his face. The corners of her lips moved up, as the tears were replaced by a warm smile.

_'' Oh come on now.. I know i don't hug you often, but this was a special occasion baka. Don't look so surprised. ''_ She chuckled, still seeing the obvious surprise on his face.

* * *

_This girl.. The one from my flashbacks.. Who is she..?_  
_Why did she hug me..? I could see her tears, i know she was crying for me.. She has to be someone important to me.. I can feel that she is.. But i still don't remember her.._  
_Is she my girlfriend? She is so beautiful.. Man i'm lucky if she is! But then again, maybe she isn't.. The look on her face.. I must be important to her.. Ugh.. I can't believe i can't remember.. I can't just stare at her like this.. I can tell it's killing her.._

He stared blankly at the girl in front of him. The feeling of guilt began eating him up. He could read the confusion written all over her face, he could see that she awaited for some sort of a feedback, but she didn't know what to say.

_'' I.. I'm so sorry.. ''_ The blonde haired boy said, his ocean blue eyes were set on the girl.

_'' Sorry? For what? ''_ Sakura looked at him, making eye contact which made cold chills run down her spine. A feeling that something bad was going to happen formed inside of her, a sort of an intuition which she prayed wasn't true.

_'' I don't recognize you.. ''_ Silently he said, after a couple of seconds. He couldn't bring himself to say those words, because they didn't just hurt him, they hurt her as well.

_'' W-What? '**'** _Widening her eyes, she asked.

_'' ...I don't remember.. ''_ He replied, looking down as he was not able to maintain the eye contact. The look on her face hurt him too much.

Folding her arms, she could feel the fear inside of her grow bigger. She feared that he wasn't making jokes, she feared that he was serious. _'' You.. don't remember me? ''_

Naruto felt his throat closing, making it impossible for him to speak. It felt like he was grasping for air which couldn't be found. He wanted to speak, wanted to talk with her, but there was no sound to his words. Instead, he just shook his head, still not being able to look at her. He could feel the pit of his stomach hurting, as if something was stabbing him, it was a horrible pain which he couldn't stop. Telling her he didn't know who she was, hurt him more then when he said the same to the blonde woman who was with him before. He couldn't understand why, that question echoed inside of his head, but no answer came.

_'' Naruto.. ''_ Her voice brought him back to reality. He looked at her, he forced himself to do so, but he only wished he didn't. He could see the redness in her eyes, those tears once again flowing out of them like a river with no end. Seeing her cry, knowing that he was the reason she cried, made him feel dead inside.

_'' ..You really.. really.. have memory loss? ''_ Sakura managed to ask, as she hoped the blonde would begin laughing showing her that he was only teasing her. She wished for that, hoped, wanted for it to be a lie.

_'' I know who i am.. Naruto Uzumaki, a boy with the Nine-tailed beats inside of him.. A monster everyone fears.. But i'm someone who will become the Hokage and surpass all Hokages before him! ''_ Naruto spoke, with a saddened tone, but also determination in his eyes.

Hearing him call himself a monster, hearing him say how everyone in the village fears him, began making cracks on her heart. Naruto wasn't like that, not at all, not to her nor anyone in the village and she couldn't believe that he remembered that. She had to see just how far his memory reaches, and how much he actually forgot.

_'' Did you go to the Ninja Academy..? ''_ She asked, wanting to see if he remembers anyone from their team.

_'' Well, i must have.. I mean, i'm older now.. But i don't remember anything from those days. ''_ Naruto said, scratching the back of his head as she pushed himself to remember.

_'' So you don't remember your team.. You don't remember your friends.. Nothing.. ''_ Said the girl, as the tears continued to fall. She looked down and could see those tears hit the tiles of the room.

_'' Nothing.. I don't remember it.. I'm so sorry.. Please, don't cry.. '_' He said, not being able to watch how broken she was. It did show Naruto that she had to care greatly for him, but it didn't help him remember anything.

* * *

The pain, it was unbearable. Moving her hand to her chest, she grabbed her shirt tightly, wishing she could erase the pain she felt. Her eyes were glued to the floor, as she couldn't make a sound, she couldn't speak. Reality was to horrible for her. There had to be something she could do again, but she couldn't just make his memories come back. She closed her eyes, and felt like screaming, but instead, began thinking.

_This can't be happening.. I can't believe this.. He doesn't remember me.. He doesn't know who i am.. No.. I can't keep crying like this in front of him.. There's no way.. I have to do something, i have to help him remember..! But how do i do that..? I can't just bring his memories back by healing him.. It doesn't work that way.. Something.. Think Sakura, think..! Ugh.. All i can do is trigger his memory in some way.. Talk to him and talk about the things he can't remember.. Anything could trigger him, something he sees, hears or even smells.. That's it. I must do my best! Naruto has done everything for me, he has always been there when things got bad, and was always the one who helped me with everything.. Trough missions he encouraged me.. Trough training he pushed me to be better.. And made me a better person on a daily base.. This is my chance to make it up to him.. This my chance to do something for him! All the things i've done so far were small and insignificant.. But i have a chance, and i can't mess it up._

Letting go of her shirt, she moved her arm so her hand found its way to her face. Wiping away the tears from her eyes, a new feeling overtake her whole body and mind. Determination.

* * *

Naruto watched her every move, and he was amazed by her transformation. Even though he didn't remember her, he could see the spark in her eyes. He could see she set her mind on something, and that she was determined to acomplish her goal. Staring at her, he felt amazed. She was amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

With hands in the pockets of his orange/black pants, the blonde walked trough the streets of Konohagakure. As he walked, his head turned to the left and right side, but also up and down as he examined everything around him. It was more then obvious that everything had changed. The only thing familiar so far, were the Hokage mountains. Even though, there was one difference there as well. Next to the face of the Fourth Hokage, was now a face of a woman. He could recognize her, she was the person who visited him in the hospital first, and even though he knew she was the Hokage, it was still weird. All his life, he wanted nothing more then to become the next Hokage.

He also noticed how different the buildings and houses were as well. Some of them were still being built, so he could assume that something awful had to happen, that they were all destroyed. Even though he didn't remember much, thinking of his village being destroyed hurt. His heart was hurting due to someone crushing his home. It was a horrible feeling, not knowing his own village, his own home. He felt like he didn't belong there, how he didn't fit into the place he was born. All his life, he felt like he didn't belong there, because of the people who looked down on him.. Well, in the part of his life which he did remember. It was hurting him, the face he spent all of his life there, that he trained, ate, slept, made friends in a place he couldn't remember.

Days had passed since he was let out of the hospital, since the long conversations he had with the Hokage. The woman told his parts of his life, about the people he knew, the team he belonged in. People liked him, believed in him and cared for him.. The feelings those words caused were all new to him.. He hoped that he would remember all of those people again. When he was younger, people disliked him, and he hated that feeling. He watched children all around him with their parents and siblings, watched them make friends and play with one another. He, had no one. He was all alone, all the time. A child at his age shouldn't be alone, shouldn't feel as lonely as he did. Returning home to the empty apartment, eating alone, having no one to either talk to or play with, was horrible. Knowing that he wasn't alone anymore.. That was something he didn't want to lose.

He let out a sigh and continued to walk along. He hoped that he would see something that would help him remember, at least something.. It would be a start.

Walking once again, he just looked in front of himself. He didn't feel like watching anything more. The difference was obvious and he felt sick to his stomach because of it. Turning right, a wide smile spread across his face. The one thing he knew was still there. The place he used to eat at when he had the money. He remembered the old man giving him discounts or free bowls at times. Ichiraku's ramen shop- the shop with the best ramen in the world. Naruto didn't know if ramen would help him remember, but he couldn't resist the smell of the food, it pulled him in closer and made him hungry. There would always be space in his stomach for ramen.  
Moving pass the curtains, he sat down on one of the stools and waited for Ichiraku to come outside. Turning his head to the left, his eyes widen at the sight.

The pink haired girl sat three stools away from him. She was sitting up straight, but her head was leaned to the front a bit. He could see her elbows on the counter, and could see that she was reading some book. His eyes couldn't reach that far to see which book it was, nor see her face. With her head in that position, her hair covered the sides of her face, so he couldn't see her profile. The color of her hair was interesting to him, it was different. It reminded him of the field of cherry blossoms he walked by today. Those trees were beautiful and they stood out with their color, just like she did. A feeling formed in his stomach, something he never felt, something warm which he didn't understand.

_'' S-Sakura..? ''_ He said, before his brain even processed his actions.

* * *

_While performing surgery, one must use sterilized instruments. It's one of the most important parts of stopping a possible infection. Also, when getting ready to cut into the skin, one must have perfect knowledge of the anatomy of the human body. A wrong incision could lead to complications, and even death. Once the cut is made, and the skin opened.._

Loosing her focus due to hearing her name, Sakura blinked twice, before she turned her head to the right side. Sitting in front of her was Naruto. Unsure of how to react to the fact he knew her name, she stayed silent for a couple of moments before her mouth opened and she began speaking.

_'' Hey Naruto! What brings you here? ''_ She replied.

_'' Eh.. I was just walking around and thought i could stop by and get something to eat. That's when i noticed you, what are you doing here? ''_

_'' I see, well it makes sense. This is your favorite shop in the village. ''_ Smiling softly, she spoke. _'' Me? I just got this book from Tsunade-sama and decided to start reading it, so i came here since it was empty. ''_

_'' What book is it? ''_ He blinked as he asked.

_'' A medical one. ''_ Sakura said, picking it up and showing the blonde the brown covers. _'' Mainly about surgeries. ''_

_'' Why would you read that? ''_

Narrowing her eyebrows, it took her a moment to remember that he probably didn't know she was a medical ninja. _'' I'm a medical ninja in the team, so i'm always looking for ways to improve my knowledge. ''_

_'' Oh yeah! Tsunade told me that you were on my team and that you're a medic. ''_ Naruto exclaimed.

_'' You talked with Tsunade-sama? ''_

Naruto nodded.

'_' I see, well that's good. Maybe you'll remember something.. ''_ She said, in a saddened voice.

Ichiraku walked outside a second later, and with a wide smile on his face, greeted the blonde._ '' Naruto! What will it be? The usual? ''_ He asked._ '' And, how are you? ''_

_'' Miso ramen please. Eh, i'm good, still don't remember things. '_' He replied, and shrugged.

Letting out a sigh, the man walked back and began preparing the food.

_'' Why aren't you eating anything Sakura? ''_ Turning to her once more, he asked.

She found it weird. Him calling her _Sakur_a. Not _Sakura-chan_. Just _Sakura_. _'' I already ate, i've been here for about an hour. ''_

_'' Oooohhh, i see! ''_ He said, looking away.

_Why is it so hard..? Why is it so difficult to just talk to him like i once did..? Ugh.. It's one thing that he doesn't remember anything, but it's a totally different thing not being able to recognize him anymore.. He is being so silent and in a way shy, and that's not him.. I can see him looking away, and thinking before he speaks.. Naruto was always loud, stubborn and reckless.. Not like this.._

_'' Alright. Well, tell me, what did Tsunade-sama tell you? ''_

Puzzled, he looked at her. _'' Umm.. Well, i'm a part of team 7 with you, someone called Sai and our sensei Kakashi, who is sometimes replaced by a Yamato person. ''_

_'' Do you want to learn more? ''_ Not looking at him, she asked.

His blue eyes widen as a wide smile spread across his face once more. _'' Yes! ''_

_'' Then eat up, and i'll tell you some things. ''_


	10. Chapter 10

Fifteen minutes and three bowls of miso ramen later, the two walked pass the curtains and onto the street. Walking by each others side, they remained silent. The air between them seemed heavy, thick and both were having trouble beginning the conversation. It was an awkward silence, which lasted for about five minutes, the longest five minutes in their life.

* * *

Naruto walked along the pinkette, and watched her with the corners of his eyes. He didn't know what to say, or how to get her to speak. He hoped she would begin soon, since he wanted to know about his own life. Noticing she opened her mouth slightly, he got excited about listening, but no sound came out.

With a confused face, he continued staring at the girl, until the moment she began speaking.

_'' Well.. After the Academy exams were over, everyone was put into teams of three members plus their sensei. You were asigned into team seven, like Tsunade-sama already told you. Our team was given Kakashi Hatake as a sensei, who is one of the strongest shinobi of our village. He is also called ' The Copy Ninja ' due to having the sharingan, and being able to copy off most jutsus. He is often replaced by Yamato-taichou, who is also a skilled shinobi. Then, we have, well.. actually had.. Uchiha Sasuke, who left the village and is now replaced by Sai. Sai is an artistic type, and neither one of us get along great with him, but we do try. In the end, there's me, a medical ninja. ''_

_'' Hmm, i see.. But this Sasuke, why did he leave? ''_ Naruto asked, turning his head towards the pinkette. His eyes widen at the sight of pain on her face, the hurt in her eyes. He didn't know nor could understand her reaction.

_'' Sasuke.. Uhm.. ''_ She began, letting out a sigh._ '' Sasuke was seeking revenge, on his older brother. You see, the whole Uchiha clan was murdered, by the hands of non other but his older brother. Sasuke lost his parents, family, his whole clan and ever since that day, he sought revenge, it was all that matter to him.. During the days of our team, we all had fun doing missions and training together, but he was always drifting apart from us.. And one day, he did it.. He left the village and i was there, i tried stopping him.. But i couldn't.. ''_ She spoke, closing her eyes as they were tearing up. _''.. Then, a team was formed, a rescue team with you and our friends, and your mission was to bring him back.. But you couldn't, none of you could bring him back.. His mind was set on revenge, it became his goal in life.. Ever since that day, you trained, you pushed yourself beyond your limits just so you could bring him back.. We all did, we all tried, but we failed time after time.. ''_

A cold chill went down his spine. Her words, the sorrow tone of her voice echoed inside of his head. He couldn't erase the image of the pain in her emerald eyes, even if he wanted to. He couldn't believe someone could bring so much pain to the girl. It brought pain to his heart, seeing her like that, it made him willing to do anything just to take that pain away from her. It was something he couldn't understand, but seeing her like that, broke his heart. He couldn't remember the boy she talked about, but could see he meant much to her.

_'' You know.. You two were best friends.. ''_ Sakura said, interrupting his thoughts.

Naruto looked at her, blinking. _'' Really? ''_

Sakura nodded with a soft smile on her face._ '' You two never got along at first, all you did was fight, argue.. You always competed with one another, both wanted to be winners, not to fall behind.. That rivalry of your got out of hand at times, but it's what brought the two of you closer.. I was always envious of you two, because i always wished to be strong as you.. You see Naruto, Sasuke pushed you to become stronger, all you wanted was to surpass him, but i could see it, even if you couldn't, you pushed Sasuke even more.. Not just in a physical way, but also, you pushed him into letting you in his life, letting all of us.. Sasuke may have been cold, but i know that deep down he cared for all of us.. ''_

_I had a best friend.. Heh.. And i couldn't bring him back.. I couldn't save him.. What kind of a best friend am i..?_

* * *

Sakura looked at the blonde, and could see that he was lost in his own thoughts. She could only assume that he was thinking about Sasuke. The look in his eyes only showed her that he was thinking of Sasuke's absence, maybe blaming himself. It wasn't an easy subject, neither for her nor for him, she could see it. The pinkette wished she didn't have to talk about it, but in order for Naruto to regain his memories, it had to be done. There are many painful things in his life, and she didn't want to bring out all off them, even though he would eventually find out. Sasuke's leaving was enough for the moment, it was enough for the blonde to handle. It was weird seeing him like that, because she could tell he was pushing himself into remembering, and she hoped that he would. As far as her knowledge of memory loss went, the memory could be returned in any moment, but it rarely happened immediately.

_'' So tell me, does anything sound familliar? ''_

_'' Nothing at all.. It's like my brain shut down on me.. ''_ Naruto replied, placing his hands on the sides of his head.

_'' Hey, that's alright.. You're memories will return in time. Everyone knows what happened, and everyone is praying for you. The whole village has you in their thoughts. ''_

His eyes widen as he looked at her. _'' W-What? ''_

Sakura stopped walking as she turned to the blonde._ '' You're a hero Naruto. Someone who saved our village multiple times. You bring hope to everyone, and make every person believe in themselves and in their dreams, you make people keep pushing and not give up. You're a huge influence here, even though you might not realize it. I've seen our friends train harder because they don't want to fall behind, because they want to become stronger, because they know you did it. ''_

Naruto just stood there and stared blankly at the girl.

_'' You see, out of our whole class, our generation, you have succeeded most. And i know that, because i was right by your side and i watched you grow. You couldn't make a single shadow clone, and now, each time you use that jutsu, the number of clones grow. You keep getting stronger, because you have a goal. You have a dream.. ''_ She spoke in a soft tone.

_'' ..To become the next Hokage. ''_ Naruto said.

Sakura nodded._ '' The whole village knows it, and they all believe in you. So do i. This amnesia is just one small step back, which you will conquer like everything else. ''_

_'' Thank you.. ''_

Sakura looked at him, slightly confused. _'' Huh? ''_

_'' Thank you..For believing in me.. You're the first person who has ever told me this.. It's the first time i've heard someone believes in me, as far as i remember.. And i can't explain how much it means to me Sakura.. ''_

Bending her head down slightly, Sakura was smiling. She then looked up at the boy, her emerald eyes shined with the Sun rays. _'' I will always believe in you. ''_

* * *

Naruto stared at the girl in front of him. He could feel his heart beating faster then it normally did. The way the Sun rays fell at that moment, her eyes shined brightly. Her cherry blossom hair looked even prettier and hearing her words, only made the warm feeling he felt before, grow bigger. She was the first person he talked with, after the Hokage. Someone his age, someone who is a large part of his life, she was his teammate after all. He knew they were friends. To him, it seemed like the girl could make him do anything. There was something about her, he couldn't explain.

_'' Thank you, again.. And for telling me about our team as well Sakura. I'm going to go home now and rest, i have a headache, but i'll see you around! ''_ He said, lifting his left arm as he waved at her. Smiling, Naruto ran off.

Sakura stood there, still smiling softly. _'' See you around. ''_

Jumping trough the window of his apartment, Naruto found himself in a empty room. He was all alone, again. Laying down on the bed, his eyes caught a picture frame. Standing up, he reached out with his right arm, and picked up the frame. Inside the brown frame, he could see four people.

Him on the left side, with his arms folded across his chest. It seemed he glared at the raven haired boy on the right side. He realized that boy was Sasuke, and based on the picture, it was obvious the two didn't get along at that point. Between them, was Sakura, with her fists brought up to her chin, smiling. Behind them all, was a silver haired man with a mask, who had to be their sensei. Naruto could tell that much. Staring at that picture for minutes, he hoped it would shake his memory, but nothing happened. He placed it back down, and laid on his bed. Placing his arms under his head, Naruto stared at the ceiling.

_'' Hey kid.. ''_ A voice inside of him said, as Naruto closed his eyes, and images began flowing trough his mind once more.


	11. Chapter 11

_'' I don't know Ino.. He really doesn't remember and i don't know what to do.. There's nothing to do actually, but hope that something will trigger his memories.. ''_ Sakura spoke.

She watched her best friend finish up a bouquet of white roses. She watched how the blonde haired girl wrapped them with a red bow, and how she added just the right amount of glittery substances on the petals. Ino was always goof with flowers, so this was no surprise. The pinkette remembered how the girls bouquets always stood out in the Academy days. She always admired her skills and wished she could be like her. Ino her eyes, childhood eyes, Ino had it all. She was pretty, smart and confident, so her flower knowledge only completed her personality.

_'' I still can't believe he lost his memory. I mean, after the fight he had, injuries and side effects are normal, but this is something i would have never expected. ''_ Ino said, as she placed the bouquet bellow the counter.

_'' I know, no could have seen this coming.. ''_

Ino moved the lock of hair from her face, behind her right ear._ '' How are you holding on? You did get hurt pretty badly. ''_

_'' I'm fine, i healed half of those injuries after i got hit anyway.. ''_

_'' What you did was really reckless, you could have gotten fatally injured, or died! ''_ Ino yelled at Sakura.

_'' It didn't matter to me then, and it matters less now.. Knowing that i finally did something for him, saved him, it overcomes my injuries. ''_ Sakura spoke with a serious and sharp tone.

Ino let out a sigh as she watched the pink haired girl.

_'' I can't explain how weird it is, him not knowing who i am.. Remember how he was always loud, and how he always pulled pranks during the Academy days? How he tried to get my attention and tried to find ways to talk to me? How he always protected me, how he was always considerate? But now.. It's not who he is now, and i can't get used to, or accept the fact, that he is silent, shy and so distant.. ''_

_'' I know it hurts Sakura.. But he will regain his memory, sooner or later it will happen.. ''_ Ino said, smiling slightly.

Looking down, the pinkette slightly clenched her fists._ '' I hope.. Ugh, i have to go Ino, i'm sorry! See you around! ''_ She said, running outside.

_'' W-Wait, Sakura! ''_ Ino yelled out but the girl didn't return.

* * *

_I can't believe this, it's not right.. Ughhh! After all those things i've seen, images.. everyone and everything i've seen.. I still don't recognize anything at all.. The Nine-tails tried but still nothing.._

Letting out a sigh, the blonde haired male closed his eyes in irritation. He could see those images in his head all over again, as if he was actually there.

_He could see himself fighting the raven haired boy. He was almost able to feel the punches he was receiving, he could almost feel the pain. He watched himself punch the male as both stood on water, he watched some sort of marks appear on the boys face as his body began to change. A sort of lightning formed in the ravens hand. He also changed, the Nine-tails took over and it's red chakra was visible around his body. A ball of chakra formed in his hands. Both clashed, a huge force was created and followed by a large explosion. He lost, the raven boy was gone. Naruto had failed._

_The scene changed. He could see himself with a man, they were training. His hair was long and white, and he had a childish smile on his face. The blonde was learning, what seemed to be some sort of a Summoning jutsu, and all he could summon were small toads. He was disappointed with himself, and the older male was getting irritated with his summons._

_Then, he saw a training ground. He was standing by the pink haired girl, and their sensei was in front. Naruto attacked first, he and his clones worked together. Throwing a large shuriken which the male dodged, a cloud of smoke appeared as Narutos clone appeared instead of it. He could see the pinkette punching the ground bellow them, creating a crater which revealed where their sensei was. He could see himself creating a large number of clones, which were partly taken down by the silver haired male, and partly by the earthquakes the girl made. He could see the two of them, with their backs against a tree, as they talked strategy vise. He could see them jump out, and in the end, smile while they held the bells they were supposed to take._

_He could see himself being carried by Kakashi, he could see the how tired he was. Being put down, he saw villagers running to him, cheering him on. He noticed Sakura walked up to him, and punching his head. She hugged him. He could see her arms wrapped around him as she thanked him. He could see many people of his age, or close to his age, lifting him up and throwing him in the air, many times._

_Then, he saw the raven male attacking the pinkette with a kunai that was poisoned, he could see the purple venom dripping from it. He rescued her, moving quickly with her in his arms. He could see the scar on his cheek as he was cut by saving the girl._

Hearing a loud knock on his door, Naruto opened his eyes, ending the images he was seeing before. Slowly lifting himself up, he made his way to the door. He didn't know who it was, but was about to find out. Opening the door, he lift his right eyebrow. A male with rather long black hair, which was picked up into a spiky ponytail was standing in front of him.

_'' Um.. Hey? ''_ Naruto said, not knowing who the male was.

_'' I see.. Still no improvement? ''_

Naruto shook his head, and wondered if the black haired male was his friend, or someone close to him.

_'' So troublesome.. Ugh, well, my name is Shikamaru. ''_ He said, placing his hands in the pockets of his brown pants.

_'' Sorry, i don't remember. ''_

_'' I know baka. Come on, let's go out. ''_ Shikamaru said.

_'' Huh? ''_ Naruto blinked. _'' Look, don't get me wrong, but i'm not in the mood for more memories right now.. ''_ He said, thinking about the images he had seen previously.

A slight smile formed on the males lips._ '' I didn't plan on doing that, so come on. You need to get out of your room. ''_ He said as he began to walk.

Closing the door, Naruto followed him. The two walked out into the street and continued walking slowly. Naruto stared at him as he didn't see him in any of his flashbacks and images before, so he really didn't know what to expect.

_'' Your wounds healed nicely. ''_ Shikamaru said.

_'' I guess. ''_ Bluntly the blonde replied.

_'' You always heal quickly, no matter how big the injury you receive is. That Nine-tails has some good sides i guess, and when you add Sakura's medical jutsu to it, it's no wonder why you are always alright and healed fast. ''_

_'' Yeah.. I don't remember anything much, but while i was in the hospital, i could feel the Nine-tails chakra and also something else, i can't explain.. ''_

Shikamaru looked at him. _'' What do you mean? ''_

_'' Well, even though i was unconscious, and unable to open my eyes, i could still hear my own thoughts, and even see the Nine-tails. It helped me see some things from my life, things i've forgot. And while being in that state, i could feel something entering my body, going trough my skin and getting into all of my cells.. It was something warm, and pure, and i think it's what helped me wake up.. Every time i felt it, i felt stronger, it's like something was fueling me, you know? ''_ Naruto explained, not being sure if his words even made sense.

Shikamaru looked at him confused, but he had an idea in his mind._ '' Maybe someone healed you, the nurses possibly. You did have plenty of treatments as far as i was told. ''_

_'' Maybe.. That could have been chakra then, but even though i can't remember things, i know for a fact, that i have never felt such clean and warm chakra, if you know what i'm trying to say. ''_ He looked at the male, noticing his brown eyes were focused on him.

_'' If you want, i can talk with Tsunade and see about your treatments and see if you really were healed and by who. ''_

_'' That would be great, but you don't have to, it's alright. ''_ Smiling slightly he said.

_'' It's a bother, but i will do it. ''_

_'' Are you always this, umm, how do i put it, lazy? ''_ Naruto asked grinning.

Shikamarus eyes widen slightly, as he looked at the ground and smiled. _'' That's me. The lazy genius. ''_ He chuckled.

Naruto tapped his back, smiling. He could see that there was something to him, and he began to like him and enjoy his company.

An hour passed as the two walked around the village, talking. It was as if they had just met at first, but as more time passed, it seemed like they were friends for years. Naruto found it refreshing, being able to just randomly talk to someone, laugh and just have a good time. He began creating a picture of who Shikamaru was, and he liked him. As they were near Naruto's apartment once more, the blonde began speaking.

_'' I really had a nice time talking with you Shikamaru, thank you! ''_

_'' Eh, it's fine. Glad i could help. Well, i should get going now, i have things to do which include helping Kurenai with the baby. ''_ He said, scratching the back of his head.

_'' Kurenai? I'm not sure who she is, but i assume she is happy with her child. ''_ Naruto said.

_'' You will see her eventually, i guess. Or even better, remember her soon. ''_ Shikamaru smiled.

_'' Yeah, i hope so. ''_ Naruto said, and yawned after.

_'' Well, see you around Naruto! ''_ He said, turning his back to the blonde as he walked away.

_'' Bye. ''_ The blonde said, walking towards his apartment.

Soon, he entered his apartment and closed the door behind him. He was feeling slightly hungry, and he opened his fridge and took out a bowl of take out ramen he bought earlier in the morning. He placed the bowl on the table and sat down, as he separated the chopsticks and began eating. Even cold as it was, ramen tasted good. For the first time he left the hospital, Naruto felt like he had made progress. Not memory wise, but relationship wise. He got to know his friend better, and was only reassured that the two were close. He was certain that his life was good, filled with great people, and it only made him more excited for the return of his memories.


	12. Chapter 12

_'' Sakura-chan! '' The young Naruto yelled out as a large hand, make of sand, grabbed the pinkette. It smashed her body into a tree and she couldn't move. The more the blonde moved, tried to help her, the tighter the squeeze of the hand was. Her eyes closed after she stopped struggling. Her muscles relaxed, she lost consciousness. He couldn't save her, not until he defeated the monster in front of him, the red haired boy whos body was transforming into some kind of a sand monster. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing. He couldn't let her get hurt even more._

He was rolling in his bed, pulling up the sheets. His pillow was between his legs, but his arms were spread out and his fists where clenched. A nightmare was stopping him from waking up, he couldn't control it anymore. The fear he felt in his dream, the fear for her safety, was too strong. He couldn't lose her, he couldn't let anything happen to her. Loud noise forced him to op his eyes. His eyelids lift up fiercely, and the blinding light that came through the window burned his eyes. It took him some times to adjust. His heart was beating out of sync, as he heard the noise once more. It took his brain a couple of seconds to process everything and realize that the noise was actually knocking. Someone was in front of his door.

Slowly he pushed himself up, as his legs were slightly trembling due to the fear that consumed him because of the dream. Moving his hands through his messy hair, he couldn't help but wonder if what he had seen actually had happened, or if it was a product of his imagination. Even so, if it was something his own mind created, he wondered why it was her, out of all people. He couldn't understand why she was all that he saw, in his flashbacks, and now, even in his dreams. A question haunted him- Just who was she to him?

As he opened the door, his eyes widen. He didn't know what was happening.

_'' Well, we certainly did surprise you. ''_ Shikamaru said, with a smile on his face.

_'' W-What's going on? ''_ Muttering the blonde asked.

_'' There people Naruto.. ''_ He began, moving his right hand in front of everyone _''..are all your friends. ''_

Narutos eyes went across each and every person there, he couldn't believe that he had so many friends, so many people who cared about him. It was unbelievable.  
His eyes first went over a boy in a green suit who was standing in the left corner, and he had the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen. Then, to a boy with long brown hair and white eyes, who stood next to a girl with the same colored eyes. She had dark blue hair and was locking her fingers together. By her side, stood a girl whos brown hair was tied up in two buns and she was smiling at the blonde. Next to her was Shikamaru, and by his side stood a blonde haired girl, who wore a purple top with the same colored skirt. By her side, stood a chubby boy who was eating chips. Then, he saw a boy with a hood over his head and by his side another boy with the biggest dog Naruto had ever seen. On the right corner, stood a male with short black hair and very pale skin.

_'' Come on, we are going to get barbecue! I'm hungry. ''_ The chubby boy said.

_'' Akamaru and i are hungry too! ''_ Added the boy with the dog.

_'' All you guys think about is food. ''_ The blonde haired girl added, rolling her eyes.

Naruto was confussed, but decided that it's best to just leave with them. He didn't know who the people were, but Shikamaru said they were his friends. Naruto trusted Shikamaru.  
As they walked, Naruto was on Shikamarus left side and he listened to the black haired boy explaining who the people were.

_'' The one with the dog is called Kiba, and the girl in purple is Ino. ''_ He said, pointing to the two who walked in front of them.

_'' Then, the two girls there and Tenten and Hinata. ''_ He said, pointing at the brown haired girl on the left, and her friend on the right.

_'' The guy in the green is called Lee, and the one with long brown hair beside him is Neji. The one eating is Choji, and the one next to him, with the hood is Shino. In the end, you have Sai, who is your teammate. ''_ Shikamaru explained.

Naruto could hear the loud chewing noises Choji made, the irritating tone in Inos voice as Kiba didn't stop talking about dog food. His eyes noticed Lee always clenching his fists as he spoke in an exciting tone, he noticed now Shino didn't speak at all, and neither did Sai. He couldn't hear the words the two girls shared, nor understand why Neji was watching Hinata all the time.

Once they arrived, Naruto felt excited. All of them sat down, and received the food soon after. The blonde enjoyed the atmosphere and all the positive auras of the people around him. He listened carefully to all of their conversations, finding out many things. He found out that he fought Kiba during the Academy exams, and won by releasing gas which blocked Kibas sense of smell, which embarrassed Naruto. Also, he leaned that Hinata and Neji were cousins, that Ino worked in a flower shop. That he fought Neji as the exams continued and won, even though everyone doubted him.

Even though he enjoyed himself, his mind never really let go of his dream. He couldn't erase the image of a hurt Sakura, and it brought him down. He tried not to show it, but he noticed that she wasn't there. He became worried, and hoped that she was okay, his dream made him worry. Also, he wondered why she wasn't there, was she busy or did she even care.

_'' Oi, where's Sakura? ''_ Naruto asked.

Everyone became silent and looked at him.

_'' Some things never change. ''_ Kiba smirked.

_'' Huh? ''_ Naruto blinked at his words.

_'' Even with memory loss, some things are never forgotten, i see. ''_ Sai said.

_'' What are you guys talking about? ''_ Naruto asked, confused by their words.

_'' Anyway, to answer your question.. Sakura was sent on a mission two days ago and she still hadn't returned. ''_ Ino said.

_'' What kind of a mission? ''_ Naruto asked, feeling worried.

_'' I don't know, she just told me that she had to leave immediately and that's it. ''_ Ino replied, taking another piece of meat.

_'' I see.. ''_ Naruto said, placing his hands on the table as he looked down.

_'' She'll be alright. Sakura is a lot stronger then you think. ''_ Shikamaru said, patting the blondes back.

_'' Yeah, i guess you're right.. I don't know why i'm even worried about her, it weird. ''_ The blonde said, looking up.

_'' You will remember soon. ''_ Said Sai as he looked at Naruto.

A weird feeling took over his body, as he didn't understand why everyone was talking to him like that. They were all hiding something from him, something that had to do with Sakura, and he didn't know what it was. It was slightly irritating, but he did understand why they wouldn't tell him. He has to remember on his own, in time.

After they had all eaten, Naruto walked back home. His hands were in his pockets as it was chilly outside due to the wind that blew. He began revising the day he had, and came to a conclusion that the life he forgot was great.

_Woah.. I never knew i had this many friends.. I was glad when i learned Sakura was my friend, and then Shikamaru.. But all these people, it's amazing.. It makes it worse that i forgot them, but it helps learning things like these i guess.. They all seem nice. Sai and Shino are sorta weird, since they don't talk much. I can't believe how big Kibas dog is.. What's his name again? Ah, yeah! Akamaru! And it makes sense that Hinata and Neji are cousins, they look alike, even though i don't know why Hinata blushes so much, weird.. I like them, i really do and i only wish even more to remember.. Sakura.. Ugh.. What's with me? Why is she in my mind all the time? And why do i have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when i think about her being gone? Why do i worry so much about someone i don't even remember? This is all so confusing dattebayo.. I know! I know what to do!_

* * *

The Hokage was in her office, going through the report she was given about certain mission connected to Sunagakure. She found it hard to focus, since it was already late and she was feeling sleepy. Even though, she had to finish that last report so she could get some sleep. A knock of the office door, made her lose her focus as she looked up to see who it was.

_'' Come in! ''_

The door opened and the blonde haired male walked inside. By the look on his face, Tsunade could tell he was worried and that he needed something.

_'' Naruto. What is it? ''_

_'' I came to ask about the mission Sakura received. ''_ Naruto said, looking straight at the woman.

_'' What about her mission? ''_ Putting the report down she asked.

_'' Ino told me that she left two days ago and hadn't returned. I want to know what kind of a mission it was. ''_

_'' And why is that? ''_

_'' I just have to know.. ''_ He looked down.

_'' I'm not supposed to give out information like that Naruto. ''_

_'' I know.. But please, make an exception.. I'm really worried about her and i don't even know why.. ''_

Letting out a sigh, Tsunade looked at him. _'' She was sent to Kirigakure. You see, the Mizukage informed me of some mysterious attacks, and requested our help. I didn't plan on sending her, but since the shinobi of the village were poisoned, she was the first person who came to my mind. ''_

_'' I see.. Did she go alone? ''_

Tsunade nodded.

_'' What?! You shouldn't have let her go alone, she could get ambushed! ''_ He yelled, feeling his body tremble in fear.

_'' Calm down Naruto. Sakura is strong, i trained her myself. ''_

Naruto kept quiet, he didn't know what to say or how to react.

_'' But, now that you are here, i do have a proposal for you. ''_

_'' What is it? ''_

_'' You need to see someone. Go to the hospital in the morning, and find room two hundred and nine. '_' Tsunade said.

_'' Who is in there? And why me? ''_

_'' Just do it. ''_

Naruto nodded and walked out of her office.


	13. Chapter 13

His eyes were open, ever before the Sun had raised on the horizon. Sun rays blinded him, as they brought the first signs of light into his dark room, breaking through the window. He blinked, sitting up slowly with his back bent. Dark shadows were placed under his eyes, as the male didn't sleep at all the previous night. He spent the whole night thinking, worrying about the pink haired girl, and also, the person who he was supposed to meet. He hadn't heard anything from the girl, nor about her. He didn't know if she was alright, nor why he was so worried about her. His mind also couldn't figure out who the person he was supposed to meet was. Standing up, he didn't want to waste more time. It was important to him to go and see that person. He just had to know who it was, and why he was supposed to see that person. The blonde left his apartment.

Once he reached the hospital, he could feel himself getting nervous. He noticed the hospital staff, mostly female nurses talking to each other, or making their daily visits to the patients. He could see them starving at him, but found it weird that no one approached him, no one asked what he was doing there nor who he was seeking. Someone was supposed to ask something, and help him, but no one did anything. It all seemed to weird to him. Walking through the halls, his eyes went across the walls, from one door to another, as he searched for the room. Minutes had passed, but he finally found it. With no knocking, with no further thinking, he opened the door and walked inside. The first thing he noticed was a green curtain next to the patients bed, which made it hard for him to see who it was. The curiosity inside of him grew. Slowly, she made his way to the bed and with each step he took, he could see the shadowy figure more clear. Placing his hand on the edge of the curtain, he moved it aside.

Laying down, with his eyes set on the blonde, the mad seemed to be awake for some time, and he was expecting the boy. Naruto recognized him, it was clear to him. Not just by his silver spiky hair, but by the mask on his face, which he wore even when he was hospitalized. He needed a couple of seconds to calm himself down and try and put the pieces together in his head. His sensei needed to see him, and the blonde wanted to know why, now more then ever. He was getting quite tired by the mystery games played with him, and he had reached the point of explosion.

'_' Kakashi? ''_

_'' It's been a while Naruto.. ''_ The male responded, leaning his body weight on his elbows and he slowly sat up, with his body trembling.

_'' What happened to you? ''_ Naruto asked.

_'' Well, let's just say you're not the only one who got badly injured during the war. ''_

_'' Ah, i see.. ''_ Looking away the blonde said._ '' Why did you want to see me? ''_

_'' Because Naruto.. I am the only one who can tell you what happened to you. ''_ In a cold voice he replied.

Naruto felt his heart stop. Instant mixture of fear and excitement overwhelmed the blonde as he couldn't even find the words to say. Someone was about to tell him the truth, the whole truth about his injury. He was conflicted with himself, as he wanted to know what had happened, but wasn't sure if he could handle it. He couldn't help but wonder if the things he was about to hear would be the truth. He couldn't help but wonder if the male would lie to him. The knucklehead felt guilty for his thoughts, since the white haired male was his sensei, so there couldn't be a reason of why he would lie to him. But, due to his memory loss he couldn't completely trust him either, he couldn't remember him. The only people he currently trusted were Sakura and Shikamaru, and he hoped he would learn to trust his sensei as well. There was a possibility of that happening after he hears what the male had to say, but he didn't know that, he couldn't. The only thing he did know was, that he wanted to hear what he had to say.

Pulling up a chair he found in the corner of the room, he sat down as he knew his already trembling body wouldn't be able to handle all the things while standing. Placing his hands between his legs, on the chair, he exhaled deeply.

_'' Tell me.. I have to know.. ''_

* * *

He watched the blonde haired boy all the time. He saw through his wall, he saw how shaken up on the inside he was, and how all of this scared him. Kakashi knew Naruto well, he was his student and his friend, someone he cared about greatly and he knew that he had to tell him everything. His words could trigger something inside of him and make him remember everything, or not. But he deserved to know the truth, he should have that right. And by being the one who was by his side during the whole fight, the copy cat ninja felt like it was his duty to tell the blonde everything. He knew it all, for he has witnessed everything. The one thing he didn't know, was how the boy would take his words. He knew that Naruto would believe him, that he would know that it was all true, but there was no telling how his reaction could be. It worried the silver haired male, but he felt like he had no choice, but to begin speaking. Looking at his blue eyes, he could tell that he was awaiting and that he was curious about everything.

_'' The Fourth ninja war was lead against Tobi, or to be exact, Uchiha Obito. It was lead in order to protect the Eight-tail and Nine-tails Jinchuuriki. It was lead in order to stop Obito and stop his plan of putting everyone under a genjutsu. At a certain point, the battle excaled, when you joined it. ''_ Kakashi began speaking, not even looking at the boy, but took a short break to catch his air. He was sore, his whole body was still in pain and he needed more energy then he usually would, just to preform the simplest actions.

_'' Many of the dead were brought back to life, both allies and enemies so our shinobi were forced to fight ones they cared about the most. It was a low move from the side of our enemies, but we had no choice but to fight, for our own sake, and for the sake of the peace their souls would receive. Madara Uchiha was also one of those people, but he managed to break the jutsu and he joined Obito, in a fierce fight. You and i were there. You see, we had quite a hard time fighting, even though we had the help of Gai and Bee. They were just so strong, but you never gave up. It never crossed your mind. Even after the Juubi was summoned. We suffered a lot of damage Naruto, more then you could imagine. If our allies didn't show up at that moment, i'm not sure if either one of us would be sitting right here.. ''_ He took another break, this time to rest, but to also analyze his facial expression. He could tell that he was listening carefully, and that he trusted him.

_'' Everyone fought. They all helped us, the medics stayed back to heal the wounded and everyone who could fight, fought. We all sought victory, for the sake of our villages and the peace between the villages, for our lives and the lives of the people we love. Jutsus of all kinds were used, wind, water, fire, earth.. Everything. But we were still losing, it became hard to even fight. People were exhausted, both physically and mentally and couldn't find the strength to go on. The moral of our people was falling faster, and things got ugly. Bodies were everywhere, and even though the medical team tried their best, there was just no way to save everyone in time. It was a horrific site.. But you, you didn't give up. You were the one who fought most, who wasted most of his chakra and who always kept going. You spoke to everyone, encouraging us all to keep going and your words got through the people as they always do. People believed in you, they believed in our victory and kept on fighting. No one knew how powerful Obito and Madara could actually be, but we all found that out in time. Then, things took an awful twist. After hours of fighting and multiple injuries, you began losing focus and strength but you still kept going. In a certain moment, you were on the ground, bleeding due to being hit by Obito's attack. At that moment, i used my Chidori on him, distracting him and pulling him away from you, but i made a critical mistake. I left Madara unguarded. Men who fought him fell down one after another as he made his way towards you. He used his gunbai which previously absorbed a lightning style jutsu and released it at you. I realized it too late, and there was nothing any of could do. You couldn't get up in time, and i feared the worse. But you lived, she protected you with her own body as a shield. Now, i know you will ask who it was, but it's not up to me to tell you that. Once you remember, you will know. After seeing her fall down beside you, after seeing how badly she was injured because she protected you, you lost it. The Nine-tails chakra was visible around you and we all wondered when it would take over, when the seal would be released. Luckily, Yamato was able to stop you. Instead of releasing the Nine-tails, you used it's chakra to get back into Bijuu mode with no single injury visible. You're anger made you stronger, faster but not smarter. You went into the fight not thinking, and landed so many injuries, the ones you woke up with in the hospital. But before you fell, before those injuries became too much, you defeated Madara, and with your help, i defeated Obito.. Those hours were the longest hours of our lives, most painful ones, but we won, we came out victorious.. That's how you ended the Fourth ninja war Naruto, that's how you got your injuries.. ''_ He finished speaking, feeling the pain in his chest getting worse so he knew he needed a break.

_'' T-This is all a lot to process.. But thank you, for telling me.. I have to leave and clear my mind now.. ''_ Naruto said, with an empty look on his face which Kakashi could see.

* * *

The moment he felt the cold breeze on his skin, Naruto came back to reality. The information he had been given was too much for him to understand. It angered him, that none of that even triggered his memory, he didn't remember anything. But he didn't think of it much. He now knew how he got the injuries he had, and how he got amnesia. It made sense, and he believed what his sensei had told him. Even though he didn't remember much, he had a starting point. He had the reason of his state and it was something. His mind was running at high speed and he was feeling exhausted. Many questions ran through his mind, about the actual fight, jutsus used, the girl who saved him, the people who lost their lives, their enemies.. It was a lot to handle but he knew he had no choice.


	14. Chapter 14

Surrounded by different types of herbs, the girl stood next to a table. In her hands she held a syringe half full with the antidote she had made. The medical nin spent the pass three hours working on the antidote, in order to fulfill her mission. With the help of Sunagakure's medical staff, she gathered all the herbs she needed for her work, and began creating it once they left. Sakura always preferred working alone, because then she could focus, and her mind wouldn't be distracted with anything else. She looked at the syringe shaking it slightly in order to see if the thickness of the antidote was alright. It was. Placing it down, she walked over to the second table in the medicine building. On it, was a small crystal plate with the poison she had previously extracted. She slowly picked it up, making sure that she doesn't drop it, and once she walked back to her table, placed it down. She picked up the syringe and pressed out some of the antidote, in order to see if it worked. She could see the substance changing, she noticed how the purple color began to fade, and soon after, the whole poison was destroyed. She bent down to take a closer look at the poison, since she wanted to make sure that what she had done was alright, and safe for use. The girl spent minutes watching the poison, making sure that nothing bad would happen to the tissue of a human, and that no side effects would show. It was something she always did, when it came to creating antidotes, it was the way she was taught by her master.

A wide smile spread across her face as she was then sure that her work was done, and that she accomplished her mission. Opening a drawer, she took more syringes and walked over to a large pot she had used to mix the herbs and all the substances she used. Extracting the liquid into the syringes, she placed a plastic cap over the needle, and packed them all inside of her bag. Quickly, she ran out of the building, straight towards the hospital.

Sakura was sent on a mission to help the people of Sunagakure, who had been getting poisoned by a mysterious way. No one knew where the poison came from, but the more time that passed, the more people lost their life. Once they reached out to Tsunade for help, her pupil was sent immediately, not even given time to say goodbye to someone. She had spent the last week in their village, trying to extract the poison and create the antidote, and also, try to find the location from where it came from. There was no big use in her saving people, if more would be poisoned by the same thing over and over again. Even though she didn't get much sleep during the nights, she was glad that she would be able to go home soon. The moment she saw the hospital, she slowed down and began to walk. Her body felt heavy due to how tired she was, but she didn't let it stop her. She had things to do, her weariness came later. The medical staff watched her as she walked, with no words coming out of her mouth. They all stared wondering what she would do, and if she was able to help them in the end. All of the poisoned patients were placed in one large room, and were forced to either sit or lay down on the blankets on the floor. Their hospital was packed, and they didn't have space nor free beds for anyone else. It was a tough thing to see, it wasn't easy seeing everyone pale, seeing all of them in such pain and also hearing their cries for help. Once again, Sakura felt lucky for being a medical ninja. She was now able to help all of them, and to take away their pain. It was a large award, something she loved doing and she loved the fact that she was able to save lives. She had a purpose.

She kneeled down by a young brown haired girl, who had been poisoned. Her body was cramping, and tears ran down her cheeks. Sakura could see the pain in her eyes, and her plea for help. With a soft smile on her face, she reached to her bag and took out one of the syringes. Removing the plastic cap, she placed her hand on the girls thigh, and slightly pinched her skin so it would be easier to inject the liquid into her body. Slowly, she penetrated her skin with the needle, and injected the antidote into her body. By her calculations, the antidote should enter her blood system, and spread through out her body. In that way, it would reach every blood and lymph vessel, every cell and organ, and destroy the poison inside. She took the needle out and stepped aside. For a moment, she glanced at the others in the room, and could see that they all stared at the little girl, and waited for something to happen. Soon, just like she predicted, her cramps stopped. That itself meant she would get better in no time. Sakura smiled at the young girl and then turned to the medical staff.

_'' There is a large pot filled with this antidote in the medical building! Go and fill every syringe you find! Let's help these people! ''_ She gave out the orders, and watched as they left.

She then took out the rest of the syringes she had by her side, and injected the antidote to the people. The medical staff returned within minutes, and they all stayed up the whole night helping people and watching their recovery.

As the Sun set on the horizon the next morning, Konohagakures medical nin was finishing up the explanation to the medical staff.

_'' ..And that's how you make this antidote. But, make sure that you follow the order i did, it has to be done right. ''_

_'' W-We will, thank you so much Sakura-sama! ''_ A blonde haired male said.

_'' I'll get going now, so good luck with everything! ''_ Waving the pinkette said, and exited the hospital.

The Sun rays burned her eyes, and she then realized how tired she truly was. She at least had four hours of sleep the nights before, but none during her last one. She wished that she did, but knew that staying up with everyone was the best choice. They needed her help, and she was willing to teach them. Another thing she wished for was to return to her village since she missed her friends. The main reason for her wish, was to see her teammate, to see how he was doing. She didn't just miss him, she worried about him. During the days she spent in Sunagakure, she had no clue of who spoke to the male, or what he has been told. She was sure that people were telling him facts about his own life, to help him remember, but she didn't know which ones. It was a lot to handle, and she knew that it would be hard for him and it made her want to be by his side even more. She didn't want him to go through that all alone, he certainly needed someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't force any memory onto him. She wanted to be that person, but she was far away.

_I will be home soon Naruto.. I will hurry and i will be there in no time, you'll see.. I hope you are alright and i wonder what they had told you.. Did they tell you about your feelings for me? Do you even feel anything anymore? Did they tell you about Sasuke and our search? About the Fourth war? Or, did they maybe tell you about everything the Nine-tails and you had been through? There is so much you need to remember.. But forcing you by saying everything won't help.. You will only end up with a headache and more confused then before.. I don't want that to happen. I want your mind to be clear so you could think straight, so you could focus and remember on your own.. God, i wish you would remember.. It's so hard being around you and having you not know who i am.. It's even hard not hearing you call me Sakura-chan.. Who knew things would end up this way? Who knew that i would be losing you like i am? If someone told me that this would happen, i would have fought for you more and i would have told you how i feel.. But i waited, i kept on waiting too long and now, i might never have the chance to tell you.. I could tell you now, but it would make things worse.. Who knows if you even have feelings for me anymore..? Ugh.. This situation is really too much to handle.. But i won't give up on you Naruto.. I'm going to be by your side and help you remember.._


	15. Chapter 15

The blonde spent the entire net day in his apartment. Ever since he visited his sensei, he had lost his will to leave and actually talk to someone. He knew they would all tell him things, certain parts of his life in order to help him somehow. He couldn't take it. Naruto was aware that everyone did that because they wanted to help. They all thought that one of the things they say, would trigger his memory. It wasn't impossible, but he couldn't take anything more in. He truly appreciated their help, it made him feel loved. The fact that they tried so hard to help him out, made him feel like a part of a family, made him feel like he belonged somewhere. But at the same time, his mind couldn't process everything it's been given. There were too many information and most of them didn't help at all. He would only end up thinking about it all too much, end up with nothing new except a massive headache. He didn't what that.

The male felt pressured. Pressured by everyone and the thing they tell him. It was as if they all expected him to remember, that he would let them down if he doesn't. That feeling grew, and he ended up feeling like tons of weight were placed on his shoulders, and he couldn't hold it anymore. That's how badly everything pilled up inside of him. He like like a bomb, waiting to explode. Naruto had to let it out, to vent, to talk to someone, but he didn't know to who. There was no one he could go to, he wasn't sure if anyone would listen. Actually, he knew they would listen, but he didn't know if he would be able to open up to them. He didn't know if they would be able to understand. There was no way he could know that. He still didn't feel completely comfortable with people, so his thoughts and concerns were normal. At least he thought they were. He grew tired of thinking about it, thinking about anything for that matter.

As the day progressed, his mood became worse. As he was already feeling down, the progress only made him feel worse. He felt empty, like his body was just a shell, like there was nothing inside. His mind was going against him, making him think of everything over and over again. He hated it, but he became his own worst enemy.

* * *

She stepped out of the shower which she felt she needed after her long trip. The shower relaxed her, it felt like a thousand fingers massaging her skin. After quite a long time of tiredness and tension, it felt perfect. Her body got goosebumps, the moment her foot touched the cold tiles but she didn't pay attention to it. The female got on her toes, and picked up a light blue towel from the shelf. Moving it over her skin, she enjoyed the soft touch of the fabric while she dried her skin. She put on her clothes, and walked out of the bathroom with a white towel on her head, in which she wrapped her hair. It felt so good to be home once again. In a way, she was disappointed that her parents weren't there to greet her, but she needed the silence. After days of screaming and crying out of pain, silence felt strange, but it was good. She liked it. Even though she felt at peace, she knew that she should be somewhere else. Her mind told her that she should go to bed, that her tired body need sleep. But her heart had a different idea, a different vision of where she should be. It was another conflict she had with herself, and once again, she was unsure of what do to, and who to listen. She placed her hands on the counter in the kitchen, leaning her body weight on them as she looked through the window. She could see her reflection in the glass, and wondered if anyone else could see the pain that she felt on the inside, or the loneliness. Looking up, her eyes were set on the dark sky, as she gazed at the thousands of stars. They covered the dark canvas, stars so small but still so beautiful. Moving her head to the sides, she was a bit surprised that she didn't see the Moon. Biting her lower lip, she transferred her body weight back to her feet, and clenched her fists. The female then shut her eyes.

* * *

_10:37 pm._  
He moved his head back, so he stared at the ceiling once more. Over an hour has passed, and he didn't move once. Laying down, he had hoped to fall asleep. If he did, he could forget about his troubles, just for a couple of hours. It would mean something, an escape from the world, from thoughts that wouldn't leave his mind. His hopes were crushed, as he wasn't sleeping. He couldn't even keep his eyes closed for longer then five minutes. They would open and stay that way, watching every small crack on the ceiling and where the spread to. Letting out a sigh, he forced himself to stand up. The blonde didn't know what to do, he wanted to distract himself but didn't know how. He took a glass out of the sink, and washed it under cold water, only to fill it once more. His throat felt dry and he drank all of the water, not even taking a breath. A knock on his door caught him off guard, since it was late and he didn't know who it could be. Placing the glass in the sink, he dried his hands with a brown rag and walked towards the door. He felt tired, but not because of physical work, but because of his thoughts. They somehow drained all the energy out of him. Placing his hand on the door knob, Naruto opened the door.

His eyes widen as he saw her standing in front of her door. Her pink hair was wet and it stuck to her face. But her clothes were all dry and he knew that it wasn't raining outside. He wondered why her hair was wet, but also why she was there. Seeing her made him smile. A warm feeling formed inside of his stomach and they didn't even speak. Naruto worried about the girl during the time she was gone, so it made him relieved and also happy that she was back, that she was alright. At least one of the things on his mind was gone now, as he knew she was safe. It took him some moments to take it all in. To realize that a wet haired Sakura was standing in front of his door at almost 11 pm, that her emerald eyes were stuck on his, that she didn't more nor speak, but that her lips formed the smile he loved seeing. She breathed out warmth, love and he always felt calm around her. He had to be honest with himself, she came just in the right time. He needed to feel calm once again, and with her, it came naturally.

_'' Sakura? What are you doing here? And why is your hair wet? ''_ He began asking questions, in a slightly concerned tone.

_'' Hey. M-My hair? ''_ She ran her fingers through the locks of her hair. _'' Oh yeah! I took a shower and washed my hair but didn't dry it. ''_

_'' Oh i see.. It's pretty late, and i don't want to seem rude, but what brings you here? ''_

She looked away, but then turned her gaze back to him. _'' I needed to see you.. Can i come in? ''_

_'' S-Sure. ''_ He said, stepping back so she could walk inside. Her words surprised him, the fact she needed to see him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to find out so he followed the girl.

He noticed she sat down on his bed so he sat beside her. His back was bent but he kept on watching her. The blonde could see her biting her lower lip, he could see her occasionally shutting her eyes and also opening her mouth to speak, but no words were heard.

_'' I.. What did they tell you? ''_ She asked.

_'' W-What do you mean? ''_

_'' I'm sure you've been told a lot of things while i was gone, about who you are. Am i right? ''_

_'' Oh.. ''_ He began, looking down. _'' Yeah.. Kakashi told me what happened and how i got injured and ended up in the hospital.. ''_

_'' I see.. ''_ She said, leaning herself on the bed as she placed her elbows down. _'' Come on then. ''_

_'' Come on what? ''_

_'' It's a lot, isn't it? Having so many people tell you different things, and expect you to magically get your memory back, learning everything but remembering nothing.. It pilled up, didn't it? ''_ In a soft tone she spoke, turning her head towards him.

His eyes were open widely and it became difficult to catch air. She read right through him, and he couldn't believe it. He didn't know how she could even know that since she was away for so long. He didn't know, but in a way, it was a good feeling, having someone who knows exactly how he feels. It didn't surprise him that it was her out of all people.

_'' Baka.. You can tell me anything that's on your mind.. It's not good to bottle everything up, so i'm here.. I had a feeling you'd need to talk to someone.. ''_

_'' Sakura.. T-Thank you.. ''_ He looked up at her, into her eyes and could see a slight blush covering her cheeks. The blonde thought she looked beautiful, that blush only made her look cuter, and he couldn't help but smile.

_'' It's not that i hate people for telling me things, i appreciate it, i really do.. But nothing helps! I can't remember! And having so many things to think about.. Ugh.. I hate this, i hate not knowing who any of you are, it hurts me.. It hurts knowing that i'm standing in front of people who are my friends and knowing that i don't remember anything about them.. I feel so bad because of it.. And then, everyone tells me all of these things that only give me a headache and i can't sleep at night because i think too much about them.. And i just can't take it anymore.. I need some space and some time without anyone throwing memories at me.. You must think i'm being rude, don't you? ''_

_'' Of course i don't think that Naruto.. I know you care about us all, and i understand what you mean.. I've never been in the situation, but i can only imagine the kind of pressure you must be feeling because of all this.. But hey, every time things pile up for you, call me.. I'm here for you, alright? ''_ Placing her hand on his shoulder she said.

He smiled softly, believing her words. It was strange, but he trusted her and he believed everything she said. In some way, he felt connected to her, it was a stronger connection then the one he felt with others but he couldn't explain it. He felt good around her, like he wasn't pushed, like he wasn't looked down on. There had to be an explanation for the feelings he would get when he was around her. There had to be an explanation for the warm feeling inside of his stomach, for the fact his heart would skip a beat, for him feeling so comfortable around her. There was something about her, something that made him want to be by her side all of the time.


	16. Chapter 16

The dark colors of the night began to fade. As time passed, the black and dark blue shades became lighter, turning into a lighter shade of blue. A large ball began showing on the horizon, bringing in more change to the already colorful sky. Shades of light blue were cut with a mixture of red, orange and pink stripes. Different colors flew across the large sky, no cloud was yet visible. The Sun continued to rise more and more, adding bright yellow rays to the mixture of colors. They all began to blend, a mixture of orange and red was created with just a bit of light pink as the yellow rays made them stand out even more. The Sun was finally up. It was set high in the sky, surrounded by a shade of light blue. Morning had come.

Two hours later, he was awake. Slowly he began opening his eyes, he took some time. He was still dizzy and his eyelids were heavy due to just waking up. Getting used to the bright light that broke in through his window had gotten easier, quicker then he thought it would. He focused on his breathing, it was the only thing heard in the silence of his room. Taking air in and getting it out. As he focused even more, he felt something on his abdomen. There was something on it, something he didn't pay attention to until that moment. Lowering his chin down, and with it moving his entire head, his eyes widen. Locks of cherry blossom pink hair laid on his abdomen, curled in every direction possible. It took him a couple of seconds until he realized what was happening. He knew from the beginning what it meant, who it was. He was aware of the fact that his teammate had somehow fallen asleep by his side, that she had placed her head on his abdomen, that she spent the night in his room, in his bed. Trying to figure out how that happened, he forced his brain to activate faster since he had just woken up and thinking about things wasn't easy at that time of day, but it had to be done.

He remembered immediately that the female had come to visit him the previous night, he clearly remembered the sight of her wet hair. It was something that stood out. He also remembered talking with her about his troubles, about his thoughts, about everything that had happened lately. He remembered opening up to her completely, letting all of his walls down without even putting up a fight. He remembered telling her every single thought that crossed his mind. He remembered babbling about random things, just because he had an urge to speak to someone. He needed someone who would listen without judging, someone who would pay attention to every word that slipped out of his mouth. He needed someone who would understand. Somehow, it ended up being her. It was unbelievable to the male how well she understood every single thing he said, how she could take in his words and give him a respond that he needed. How she could almost read his mind and say things he was about to say. How she made him feel so relaxed and comfortable. How sharing thoughts with her seemed so easy and how it came so natural. He remembered how happy he was when he had seen her. It felt like a stone had fallen off his chest, the moment he had seen that she was alright. The blonde still didn't know, nor understood why he worried about her so much, but he did. He had a feeling that he would be terribly hurt if something happened to her, he felt she was important to him. All that concern that was building up inside of him just disappeared the moment he opened his door and saw her standing there. He remembered that they talked about his thoughts, he remembered her listening. He remembered her comforting and understanding words. He remembered how he felt better, calmer and how their subject turned to her mission. Naruto was amazed to hear about it, to listen to her talking with such passion about the medical work she did. He could see how proud she was of herself for achieving something like that, and he could see the passion towards medical ninjutsu that she had. Their subjects kept changing through out the night, he remembered that as well. He knew that they talked about food, about ramen. He remembered her saying how he eats too much ramen and not much vegetables, and how he whined that he disliked them. He remembered them talking about all the people he had met, and listening to her explain his relationship with all of them. The list of things they had talked about just kept on getting longer in his head, but he knew that all of those subjects came naturally to the two. Without even noticing it, a soft smile had spread across his face.

Naruto looked at her, he could see her petite body on his bed. Her head was on his abdomen, while her arms were brought up to her chin, and her fists slightly touching her chin. He noticed how her legs were bent in her knees, but how her left knee was leaning on his leg while the right one was slightly away. He couldn't help but think how cute and peaceful she looked. Seeing her like that, made him want not to move. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, or the dreams she could be having. He slowly placed his head back on the pillow and moved his left hand near her head. His fingers moved through the silk locks of her hair. He touched her hair with his palm and index finger, only noticing how soft it was. He wrapped locks of her hair around his index finger while a smile didn't fade from his face. There was no sound in the room, except for their breathing. As he paid more attention to it, he noticed their breathing was synchronized. Closing his eyes, he continued to play with the females hair for minutes. He felt at piece, he was calm and he wouldn't mind spending the whole day in that position. He wouldn't mind spending the whole day with her, just like that.

Some time later, he felt her head moving slightly. It happened once more soon after. Once it happened the next two times in a row, he knew she was awake.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would, which only meant one thing- she got a good night sleep. She felt sleepy, it was only normal since she had just opened her eyes, but her whole body felt relaxed. The first thing she noticed as she opened her eyes was an orange color. As she took a better and closer look, she noticed orange trousers and her eyes widen. She knew very well what that meant. Slowly she raised her head up, as some locks of her hair fell on her face. Through them, she could see another lock of her hair in his hands. It made her cheeks turn pink, just seeing something like that, but she felt lucky that he couldn't see her blush thanks to her hair. Feeling her heart beginning to beat faster, she moved her hair from her face slowly, noticing that she had pulled out the lock of hair he was holding as well. Their eyes met, and she couldn't say a word for some moments. Her mind was occupied. She gazed into his eyes, feeling herself blushing even though she was aware that he could see that blush clearly. It eased her mind slightly to notice a shade of light pink across his cheeks as well. Rubbing her right eye, she sat up normally by his side and once again, looked at the blonde. She fell asleep next to him, her head was on top of him. The pinkette couldn't believe it. Even though she was in a state of slight shock, she knew exactly how it happened. She remembered him laying down as their continued to talk about things, and she remembered that he dozed off at a certain moment. She remembered placing her head down on his abdomen, just wanting to feel even closer to him, just for a moment. That moment lasted much longer, since she fell asleep. Even though the situation felt awkward, she didn't once regret her action.

_'' Good morning. ''_ In a silent tone she said, it was almost as if she was whispering.

_'' Morning. ''_ He replied.

_'' I'm sorry about this, i must have dozed off last night.. ''_ Looking away, into the floor she said.

_'' It's alright Sakura, really. ''_ Sitting up, he leaning himself on the palms of his hands.

_'' Well, alright. ''_ Sakura said, standing up slowly. _'' I guess i better get going then. ''_

_'' Wait! ''_ In a loud tone he said, surprising the female.

She turned to him, with her eyebrows raised. _'' What is it? ''_

He looked away for a moment, but then made eye contact with her again._ '' Have breakfast with me. ''_

Her heart skipped another beat as she stared at him in disbelief. _'' S-Sure. ''_

_'' Uhm, i don't have anything here, but we can go out and eat something. My treat! ''_ He grinned.

_'' Sounds good. ''_ She replied with a smile on her face.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, he found himself walking down the streets of Konohagakure with her by his side. He couldn't stop thinking about the moment she woke up, about how surprised she was. He also couldn't forget the blush on her cheeks that he easily noticed. The thought of that made him smile. It was strange, waking up next to someone, it was something he had never experienced before, but he liked the feeling. He liked the fact he could wake up and wish someone a good morning. He wouldn't be alone, wouldn't be so lonely anymore. The two agreed on having ramen from breakfast, he insisted and she gave in eventually. Ramen for breakfast sounded fun and he couldn't wait. Once their reached their destination, they walked pass the curtain and took a seat next to each other. Ichiraku was already there so he immediately took their orders- miso ramen, as usual. Once the food arrived, both picked up their chopsticks, separated them and began eating in silence. The silence between them wasn't awkward, it wasn't caused by what had happened earlier. It was caused by the hunger they both felt, and it was clear to the male that she was too busy eating to speak, but so was he. He liked a girl who could eat, who wasn't ashamed of eating and who didn't do diets. It was just another thing he liked about Sakura. Minutes later, they both finished their meal and after he had paid as promised, they left.

_'' So, what do you want to do now? ''_ He asked, not wanting to part from the girl just yet.

_'' I'm not sure, maybe we could just take a walk for now and we can think later. ''_ She suggested.

_'' Works for me. ''_ The blonde said, patting his stomach. _'' Man, this was good! ''_

_'' I agree, Ichiraku's ramen is really the best there is. ''_

_'' Of course it is dattebayo! That's why i eat it all the time! ''_ He exclaimed.

A soft giggled escaped her mouth. _'' You should tone down a bit on it Naruto, and eat something with more vitamins. ''_

_'' But Sakura, i don't want to! ''_ He purposely sounded like a small child, wanting to make her laugh.

Sakura let out a laugh, and once more looked at him. _'' Alright, alright, we will work on that. ''_

_'' Good! You know, it's really a nice day today. ''_ He said.

_'' I agree, it's quite warm to be honest, but it's pleasant. ''_

_'' Hey! Want to go to the Naka river? ''_ Naruto stopped walking as he suggested his idea.

She tilted her head slightly and nodded. _'' Sure! ''_

_'' Race you there! ''_ Naruto yelled out and ran ahead laughing.

_'' Not fair you baka! ''_ Tightening her fists she yelled at the blonde and began running after him.

* * *

She moved quickly, but was still unable to catch up to the male. Her eyes were set on him, he wasn't that fat ahead and it made it easier to keep track. As she ran, she couldn't help but wonder why that idea popped into his mind, but she liked it. Even though she wouldn't admit it to the blonde, she wanted to spend more time with him. Their conversations became so easy and it felt as if he had never lost his memory at all. It felt that natural. She was having fun and enjoying spending time by his side. She noticed him slowing down which made her speed up even more, but she was unsure of the reason of his slowing down.

_'' Oi! What's going on? ''_ She yelled as she was only inches away from him.

Turning his head back, the male grinned. _'' Thought i'd give you a fair chance! ''_

_'' Hey! ''_ She yelled out once again, not wanting him to let her win. _'' It's a race so put your all in it! ''_

He nodded and once more speed up, but so did she.

* * *

Seeing the Naka river, his smiled widen as he realized he had won. He stopped moving and awaited for the pink haired girl for some seconds until she reached him. She was also smiling and it made him look forward to spending more time with her.

_'' Good race. ''_ She said.

Naruto nodded as they made their way to the coast of the river. Both sat down and took their sandals off, placing their feet into the water. The blonde had to pull up his pants slightly so they wouldn't get wet. The water wasn't as cold as he thought it would be and it felt quite nice.

_'' Ahh, this is the life. ''_

_'' Yeah, relaxing moments like these are worth all the stress. I just love it, when i can escape from everything and everyone and just find some calming spot to myself. ''_ She added.

_'' A place where my thoughts wouldn't be interrupted, where there is silence by everything but the creatures of nature. Where my body is relaxed and everything feels right. ''_

_'' Exactly. ''_ She turned to him as she said that.

_'' You know, when i'm with you, i always feel like that. ''_ Naruto said, turning his head to her.

_'' You feel calm? ''_

_'' Yeah. Talking with you or being by your side does that to me, i'm not sure why, but it just does. You have that effect on me Sakura. ''_

_'' Well, i assume that's a good thing, so i'm glad i can help. ''_ She smiled slightly.

_'' It is a good thing, it really is. It's like i don't need a place to escape all my thoughts and all the bad things around me. You are my escape. ''_

* * *

Her heart skipped another beat as she felt goosebumps on her skin. There was nothing more she could say to that. She felt the same, of course she did. Naruto had always been the one solid and good thing in her life. But she couldn't say that, she couldn't admit it. It's not that she didn't want to, she wanted to tell him everything, to tell him how she felt about him, but she couldn't do it just yet. The male still didn't recover, his memory was still blank and she wasn't about to add more confusion.


	17. Chapter 17

Opening the counter door, she bent down in her knees and pulled out a large dark blue pot. Placing it on the counter surface, she pulled out a wooden chopping board and closed the counter door. She, once again, picked up the pot and poured cold water inside of it, and then placed it on the heated stove. Not wanting to waste time until the water boiled, she opened the fridge and took some some tomatoes, cucumbers and salad leaves, and placed then inside a glass bowl she had previously prepared. After she washed the vegetables, she placed on tomato on the chopping board and began slicing it. Noticing the water began to boil, she placed the knife down and poured rice into the water, adding a lot of salt. Knowing the rice had to cook first, she returned to the chopping board and sliced everything within minutes. Mixing it all up in the bowl, she placed in aside and took out sea weed for the rice balls she planned on making. Minutes passed and the rice was finally cooked. Turning the stove off, she moved the pot and carefully got rid of all the water from the pot. The pinkette ran her hands through cold water and slowly took some rice in her hand and began shaping the rice into a ball. Working quickly, she wrapped it with a strip of seaweed and placed it in blue bowl. She kept repeating those moves until all of the rice was gone. Washing her hands once more, she got on her toes and took out plastic boxes in which she planned to pack the food. Placing it all into separate boxes, she picked them up and placed them into a dark brown picnic basket. Above it, she placed an old brown blanket, with white straps. The food was finally ready, and even though it took some time, she knew it was worth it. Picking the basket up, she left her house.

Walking down the street, she couldn't help but wonder if her idea was a good one after all. As she returned home the previous night, it popped into her head. Sakura wasn't sure if she should proceed with it. After spending the day with Naruto, her emotions were mixed up and she just wanted to spend more time with him again. She wanted to be by his side. That's what influenced her idea. After the blonde walked her home the night before, she went to bed immediately, sine it was late, but she couldn't sleep. Her own thoughts kept her awake, thoughts of everything that had happened. She kept thinking of the things they talked about. She kept rewinding their conversations in her mind, she remembered every words that he had said to her. It seemed normal, people in love did that, at least she hoped they did. Remembering every word was a normal thing, it was a part of being in love. It was relaxing, talking to him. Every word fit perfectly after the previous one. She had never had such long conversations with him, not at once at least. She never talked to him about such random things, and they never changed into serious topics. Even though his memory was partly gone, she enjoyed speaking to him. It was odd that he wanted her to tell him things from his life, since he said that everyone else did it and it bothered him from time to time. It was still strange, explaining to him who he was, what he did in life. In a way, she was the only person able to tell him those things, since she was by his side for the longest time. It made sense, and she was glad that she could help him. All along her speech, he gazed at her with a serious look on his face, and she could tell he was trying to absorb everything and to understand as much as he could. He, himself, helped her a lot once he told her about the things the Nine-tails had shown him. She knew what to tell him, she knew what he wanted to know with all of those information so it was easier in a way. The kunoichi wasn't happy about telling him about the deaths of people around him, but he wanted to know. It was a good talk, and all in all, a good day. Their bond was refreshed, they reconnected and she loved that. She loved the fact she could still talk to him normally, and that he trusted her even though he didn't remember much about her. All of that only shown her that there was more to their relationship then what people thought. Their connection was much greater then she, herself, thought it was. There was something more to Naruto, to Sakura herself, and to the two of them together. She was aware of how their relationship had evolved, how it changed from her not standing him, to her wanting to be by his side all the time. They went from friends to something more. Something special and rare to fine, they changed it all to love. It was a large change but she knew that it was for the best. The only thing left, the only thing that needed to happen, was him getting his memory back. That was the key to everything. Then, just then, would she be able to tell him how she feels. Sakura knew that the blonde had feelings for her, she was told that but she was able to see it herself, it was just something she was afraid to accept. Her only fear was that his feelings could have changed. Hopefully they didn't, hopefully they will have a happy ending. She longed for a happy ending.

Letting out a sigh, she made her way to his door. Knocking on it, she hoped that he would like the idea. Soon after her knocking, she could hear footsteps. She felt nervous. Noticing the door opening, she smiled and her smile grew wider as the blonde showed up at the door. The surprise was visible on his face, but it was replaced by a smile, her eyes caught that much.

_'' Hey Sakura. ''_

_'' Hey there. Good, you're all dressed. ''_ She said, still smiling.

_'' Hm? ''_

_'' I was wondering if you would like to join me for a small picnic. ''_

_'' A picnic? ''_ Confused he asked._ '' Wait, you are asking me to go to a picnic with you? ''_

_'' Yes, i am. ''_

_'' Why? ''_

With eyes wide open, she looked at him as she didn't expect the question._ '' Well, you need to eat healthier food so what i made seemed perfect! ''_

_'' Oh, well, sure! ''_ He grinned.

About twenty minutes later, the two reached the park and after they placed the blanket down, they sat down themselves. Opening the basket, she took out the food and opened the boxes. Looking at Naruto, she awaited for him to eat first, not knowing if he would like the food at all.

_'' Go on, healthy food doesn't kill. ''_ She chuckled and watched him picking up a rice ball and putting it whole into his mouth. Her gaze was set on him as she watched his lower jaw moving as he ate. After seeing that he swallowed it, she raised her eyebrows, waiting for a feedback.

_'' There are good Sakura, really good! ''_

_'' Glad you like it. ''_ She said and began eating herself.

Minutes passed in silence as the two ate, and she was excited that he was actually eating. She knew that she wasn't that good of a cook, but she did try, she tried all the time. It was good that he was eating healthier finally, and she was glad that she was able to make him eat with her. Her idea seemed good so far, but the silence between them annoyed her. She didn't know if it was the fact they were eating, or the fact that they talked about everything the night before and just didn't have a subject anymore. She was full rather quickly, but he continued to eat. She watched him, knowing that he wasn't aware of it. She watched how his facial expression changed when he tried the salad leaves, and how it would change once again as he realized he liked it. He was like a small child who was just allowed to eat sweets instead of dinner, it was adorable and yet another side of him that she never saw. She thought that she had seen it all, that she knew it all, but she didn't. She would always find out something new about him, weather it was something random or something serious. But getting to know him was something she enjoyed a lot. To her, there was nothing better. She found herself getting lost in her thoughts more then usual, in thoughts of his memory. Her mind never let her forget the fact that he didn't remember much. She always kept creating ways in her mind to help him remember but nothing seemed good enough. One would think that reliving certain things would make it happen, but it didn't so far. Sakura guessed that if that was true, something truly important had to happen, something that would trigger his memory but she didn't know what that could be. It had to be truly large and it had to be something that meant the world to him. It could be something or someone, but nothing had worked, nothing at all. He never told her that something seemed familiar, or that he knows that he had seen something before. He never gave her any sign on his memory getting better. Nothing had changed. She once again wondered if he would ever remember.

_'' Sakura-san, N-Naruto-kun.. ''_

Those words snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked up. Her eyes widen at the sight. The dark haired Hyuuga was standing in front of them, her foot was slightly touching the blanket and the pinkette couldn't believe she was there.

_'' Hinata? ''_

_'' H-How are you d-doing? ''_ Shyly the female asked.

_'' I'm fine. ''_ Naruto said.

_'' Same and you? What brings you here? ''_

_'' T-That's good, and i'm well. I-I was just t-taking a walk and i n-noticed you t-two so i c-came to say h-hello.. ''_

_'' I'd ask you to join us and eat, but we already ate all of the food. Well, mostly i did, Sakura is a good cook! ''_ Naruto exclaimed.

_'' I-It's alright, i don't w-want to bother you a-anyway.. ''_

_'' You're not a bother, you should join us if you have the time. ''_ Naruto said, smiling at the girl who sat down next to him.

Sakura started at her, and watched how her face began changing from a pale color to a red one. She watched her playing with her fingers and could tell she was nervous. She didn't have anything against the girl at all, but she knew that Hinata loved Naruto as well. The only different thing was that Hinata had no clue about Sakura's feelings towards the blonde. In a way, the two were rivals in love. She couldn't help but wonder if the male liked her, he didn't remember anyone well so anything was possible. She also knew that he never confronted the Hyuuga about her confession but she didn't know if his feelings changed. She couldn't be sure if he decided to give up on her since she never returned his feelings and move on to the girl who openly confessed. All of those thoughts worried her, made her feel insecure. She feared that she could lose him, that she was losing him. Watching the two speak, her mind shut down and she couldn't even hear their words. It was a feeling that she wished never to have again. It was that same feeling she had when she found out about his injuries. The feeling of losing the most important person in her life. The more she thought about that, the harder it got for her to breathe. Her chest was hurting and she couldn't fight it anymore. She hated herself for keeping her feelings inside for such a long time, she cursed herself for waiting so long. It was insane of her to think that he would wait. She was an idiot for thinking that he would just sit back and wait for her to get her feelings straight. It was stupid and she didn't know what she had been thinking. There were so many chances, so many opportunities for her to tell him everything but she could never find the words. Each time she wished to try, she would lose her voice and her strength would disappear. She wasted her chance, it was too late. As much as it hurt her, and as bad as her heart broke, she saw him smiling. Sakura could see the smile on his face as the two of them spoke and she knew he was happy. His happiness was first, it always came first. She had been taking him for granted, she realized her feelings too late and took too much time to express them. He was happy, with her. She disgusted herself with her thoughts. The two of them weren't even together, they were just speaking and yet, she was thinking of such things. It was silly. Seeing her there with him just made her feel that way and she couldn't fight it anymore.

Slowly standing up, she felt her body trembling and she prayed that she doesn't fall in front of the two. Noticing their eyes on her, she opened her mouth.

_'' I-I don't feel so good, i'm going to go home.. ''_

_'' Wait, what? Sakura are you okay?! ''_ Naruto yelled out worried.

_'' I will be.. ''_ Lying she looked down, not wanting him to see her broken expression.

_'' Let me take you home. ''_ He stood up.

_'' No! S-Stay, you two were having fun, i don't want to interrupt you.. ''_

_'' That doesn't matter! ''_ He said moving closer to her. _'' You matter! ''_

Placing her hand on his chest, she made him realize that she didn't need help._ '' I'm okay.. ''_

'' Sakura! ''

She turned around and ran off. Being around the female made her feel insecure, and she was never like that. That made her furious. The fact she let herself feel bad just because of her presence was irritating the pinkette greatly. The thought of those two together hurt her, but it angered her more. Made her wish to punch something, punch someone.


	18. Chapter 18

Punching his pillow, the male tried to get rid of the anger he was feeling. He tried to make it disappear. A combination of anger and concern was building up inside of him for the pass three days and he needed to find a way to deal with it. Ignoring it and pretending that it wasn't there didn't work, so the only thing left for him to do, was face it and fight it. He thought that punching something would help, and was slightly surprised when he realized that the past twenty minutes he had spent on punching the pillow didn't help. He wondered if it was because he wasn't punching hard, all he did was throw weak punches. There was no point of ripping the pillow. Letting out a sigh, he gave up. The blonde closed his eyes for a moment and then got up and leaned himself on the wall of his room. Folding his arms below his chest, he closed his eyes again.

_It's been three days.. Three days and i haven't seen her, nor heard anything from her. What's going on? Ugh! Alright, calm down Naruto.. But i don't get it, i really don't.. She suddenly felt ill and left, she didn't even let me walk her home.. I wanted to walk her home, i wanted to make sure she would be alright.. Damn it! I wonder what happened.. She seemed perfectly fine before Hinata came, we were having so much fun.. Wait, Hinata.. Could it have something to do with her? But what? No no, it can't be anything related to her, there's just no way. It makes no sense. But still, why isn't she talking to me or trying to reach out to me? Maybe i should make the first step. But then again, she was the one who left.. But i do have her picnic basket with me, i could use that as an excuse to visit her. What if she doesn't want to see me? Could she be angry with me because of something? Did i do anything wrong? I don't think so.. We were having a normal conversation as usual, nothing was out of order. What's her problem? Just when i thought we were getting along perfectly, just when i thought that i was creating a real connection, a bond with her, she does this! No, no, no! It's not her fault, what am i ever thinking?! Maybe she really didn't feel good, it's possible. She did tell me to stay with Hinata, even though i didn't want to. Hinata is nice and all, but i prefer spending time with Sakura, she is so much more fun! But why would she tell me to stay then? Ugh! Over thinking isn't fun dattebayo! Alright then, enough thinking. It's time to act._

Opening his eyes once more, he moved across the room and picked up the picnic basket from the table. He opened it to check that the blanket was there, and once he saw it, he opened the door and walked out of his house. It was quite cold outside, he felt the cold wind on his face and buried it as much as he could into the collar of his jacket. He found it strange, the fact that it was so warm the other day and so cold now. Weather was crazy, he knew that much. Continuing to walk, his eyes went across all of the houses and he smiled at himself. He was pleased by the fact that he recognized so many buildings, that even with his memory loss, he managed to learn about things.

* * *

Laying on her bed, she placed her arms under her head and watched the ceiling. Her mind was racing, has been racing for the past three days and she couldn't get much sleep due to it. The anger she felt at the moment their picnic was interrupted was long gone, and replaced by a feeling of guilt. She felt guilty for leaving like that and for getting upset over the fact that Hinata had joined them. It was so silly of her and so immature. She had spend the past days thinking about her actions and trying to understand them. All of those thoughts only gave her a headache, a bad one. Breathing out deeply she moved her arms by her body and turned on her stomach. Her head was turned towards the wall. There was something about Hinata that made her feel so insecure and in a way, concerned. The pinkette was spending so much time with Naruto lately and it made her happy, happier then she has been in a long time. It felt as if she had just met him and began learning new things about him, even though she was the one telling him things about his own life. And then she went off on a long mission and she really missed him. Without Naruto, there was something missing in her life, she felt the emptiness. Finally, once she had seen him again, they began catching up. And Hinata showed up. It irritated her, how she in a way, interrupted them. But Sakura also knew that she didn't do it on purpose and that she didn't want to ruin their time. She just got upset over the fact that the two were talking and smiling so much, as if she wasn't even there. It was silly of her, but that got to her. She was never the one who got upset or angry over such things, but there was obviously a first time for everything.

Letting out a sigh, she thought about going to see Naruto. She felt like she owed him an apology or something, but she didn't know how to explain her sudden illness. She also couldn't tell him that she got jealous. It took her a long time to even admit it to herself, and there was no way she would tell him, or anyone, that she did. She still wanted to see him, she needed to. Hours she had spent on planning about their meeting all went to waste. There was no point of even thinking of that when she knew that she would owe him some sort of an explanation. It was stupid and useless.

Her ears picked up on some noise. It sounded like something on the window of her room. Blinking twice, she sat up and turned her head towards the window. She could see anything, so she leaned her body more, as her feet were touching the floor. Her eyes widen and she moved backwards a bit as she saw a rock hitting the glass. It was a small rock, too small to either crack or break the window. Slowly, she got up and moved closer to the window. Her eyes widen as another rock hit the glass, but her surprise grew more as she saw the blonde outside. She gazed at him, watching his serious expression and her basket in his hand. Opening the window, she leaned in placing her arms on the wall.

_'' What are you doing here? ''_ She asked, silently as some people were already sleeping.

_'' I came to give you the basket. ''_ He replied louder and moved the hand in which he held the basket up.

_'' Now? At this time? ''_ Bluntly she said.

The male just nodded.

Sakura closed the window and walked outside her room. Once she finally got downstairs, she reached the door but didn't open it. Her heart was beating and it was echoing in her head. She felt frightened and was once more trying to figure out what to say to him. Her body trembled and she couldn't move. Her eyes were widen and she was biting on her lower lip. A knock on the door made her snap out of it. The knock meant she was taking too long to open the door and that he was standing outside. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

_'' Finally. ''_ He said, leaning on the wall.

_'' S-Sorry. ''_ She whispered.

_'' Aren't you going to invite me in? ''_

Her eyes widen even more since inviting him in wasn't something she planned on. She just remained silent and stepped aside, letting him walk in.

_'' Thanks. ''_ He said and walked inside. He then turned around and handed her the basket.

_'' Thank you. ''_ Sakura said, taking the basket and walking past him into the kitchen. Once she got inside, she placed it on the counter and took a moment to calm down. Turning around, she was about to return to the living room but she couldn't move due to bumping into him.

_'' Easy easy. What's up with you? ''_ He said, placing his hands on the sides of her shoulders.

She felt herself losing control and also blushing. _'' N-Nothing! ''_

_'' Sakura.. ''_ He began, letting go of her as he looked away. _'' Come on, something is up, i can tell that much. ''_

She just looked away from him and walked into the living room. The pinkette sat down on the couch and waited for him to join her. She still didn't know quite what to say, but she hoped that words would come naturally.

* * *

He stood in the kitchen for some minutes, just trying to figure out what front to put on. He didn't know what to say nor how to act, when she was the one keeping things from him. He knew something was eating her up from the inside, he could see that much. Finally, he decided to join her and just let her speak. The blonde had hoped that she would open herself up first easily. Walking into the room, he noticed her sitting with her head leaned on her hand, looking at him. He looked away and sat down next to her. The silence between them was heavy and both felt it. It was strange, not being able to speak as easily as they did before, it was strange when neither one could find the words to say. It was something he wasn't used to, nor wanted to get used to. He enjoyed her company too much to just let things stay awkward.

_'' Look.. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine, i won't push you. ''_ He said.

_'' No, no! I do.. But i'm not sure how to explain this.. ''_

_'' Why did you leave like that? And why didn't you let me walk you home? I was worried about you Sakura! ''_

She let out a sigh._ '' I know you were.. The truth is.. ''_

He looked at her, noticing her eyes were watching the floor. He learned that when she was watching the floor or her own feet, something important was troubling her and that it wasn't easy for her to speak about it. He also learned to just stay silent and give her the time she needed. For some reason, that seemed natural to him.

_'' I saw you two talking and i saw how you were both smiling and enjoying each others company.. Hinata and you.. And i wasn't included in the conversation.. And it wasn't a problem, but i didn't want to stick around and just sit there.. It's be silly when to be around when you were having fun.. So i just said i wasn't feeling well and left.. And i'm sorry i lied, i really am.. But i didn't want you to walk me home and leave her alone.. That's all.. I was stupid, i know.. ''_ She finally spoke.

His eyes widen as he absorbed all of her words. Naruto couldn't believe that she left for that, that it was the reason. It was unbelievable and he didn't know what to say. He could see her face, he watched her as he spoke and could see traces of pain. _'' Sakura.. Did you even listen to what we were saying? ''_

_'' Not really.. ''_ She replied.

_'' She asked me what we were doing there and i told her we were on a picnic. I told her that you picked me up and that i was surprised by it. I told her that i enjoy spending time with you and that i was really glad that you asked me to go with you. I told her how we were having such an amazing time, and how you're cooking skills are truly good. I told her how i feel relaxed around you and that you are the first person i feel comfortable with. I told her how i trust you and how i feel that you understand me like no one else does, how it's easy to talk to you. I told her how you have been helping me with my memory loss and, how even though there is no progress, you didn't give up on me and how you stayed by my side. That's what we were talking about, we were talking about you! And she smiled because she was glad i have you by my side.. ''_

* * *

Her eyes were widen opened but he couldn't see it. Her hair was covering the sides of her face and made it impossible for him to see. She couldn't believe the words she had just been told. Her mind blocked them, she didn't want to accept them, accept the fact that she got upset over something so stupid, and for no reason. If she had just payed attention, she would have understood. But she didn't listen and it was all her fault. All of those things he said were about her, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt them spreading through out her whole body. She felt them growing bigger, multiplying and without realizing it, a soft smile had formed on her lips. His words were so sweet and she could tell by his tone that he meant them. She could notice the soft tone he was using and it made her heart skip another beat. Sakura stayed silent for some time and finally lift her head up to face him.

_'' I'm such an idiot. ''_ She said.

_'' Nah, it happens to everyone. ''_

She began laughing and her laugh only became louder as he joined her. They continued to laugh together until they both felt their stomachs hurting. It felt good to laugh again and to break the silence, they both knew it.

_'' My stomach hurts so much but i don't care! ''_ She said placing her hands on her stomach.

_'' Mine does too, but it's a good kind of pain dattebayo! ''_

_'' Agreed. ''_

_'' Now, i have to go but i'm glad things are okay now. ''_ He added.

_'' You have to leave? ''_

_'' Yeah, it's late. ''_

_'' A-Alright. ''_ She said, watching him stand up.

_'' Oi, promise me something. ''_ He said turning to her.

_'' What is it? ''_ She looked up at him.

_'' Don't ever do this again, alright? Promise me that you will come to me when things get complicated in any way. ''_

She smiled softly. _'' I promise. ''_

_'' Good. Now, good night. ''_

He leaned in closer to her and while he was doing that, her eyes were wide open. His lips found their way to her forehead as he pressed them against it. His eyes were closed while her were widen open. But her cheeks turned to a shade of dark pink. She found it hard to breathe and before she could even say anything, he left her house. She was left there, sitting with her hands in her lap and trying to make herself realize what had happened.

_'' G-Good night.. ''_


	19. Chapter 19

With a soft smile spread across her face, the pinkette was holding a chart and reading through all of the information of the patient. Her eyes went across the basic information. The patients name, gender and age. Then she read about the medical state of her new patient, and about all the symptoms the person was brought in and through the diagnosis the doctor had given. Remaining silent for a moment, she already memorized the entire chart and began processing the symptoms. Within seconds, she began discarding certain diseases based on the things the patient felt and the things she could see herself. Placing the chart back on the table beside the bed, she took the rubber from her right wrist and tied up her hair into a tail. It was something she usually did, since she didn't want to be distracted by any locks of hair that could end up on her face. Being concentrated was one of the most important things for a medic, and also, she didn't want her hair to irritate the patient. Watching the dark haired female who was laying in bed, she once more went through the symptoms she read in the chart and closed her eyes for one moment. Opening them, she was certain that her diagnosis was correct, and that she would be able to heal the woman.

_She had been vomiting a lot, but it was blood. Dark red color of blood. Every movement of the body was painful, and often made the patient scream in pain or cry. There aren't any visible traces on her skin, which was determined after a check up from the doctor. So, if there aren't any visible signs, but there is blood, it can only be one thing. Gastrointestinal bleeding. It has to be it._

Bending over the female, she glanced at her and noticed just how pale her skin was. It was more then obvious that she was in a lot of pain, and Sakura knew that she would be able to help her. Focusing her chakra into her hands, she stayed silent and made sure that the amount she focused would be just enough. Seconds after, green chakra began to form around her hands and she lowered her hands on the patients abdomen. She was right. It was internal bleeding. Remaining focused, she continued the healing process and firstly stopped the bleeding, by connecting the tissue back together. She spent more time then she usually would on that process, just wanting to make sure that she would finish the healing process completely. Once she was done, she moved her hands lower, near her bellybutton and kept on healing her. Even though the tissue was connected, she kept on doing her job and with it, heal her entire body. Her eyes noticed how the color of her skin began to return to normal, and how her cheeks had gotten a slight pink color. Some minutes later, she moved her hands, cutting off the amount of chakra and making the green glow disappear. The female watched her, while the pinkette untied her hair and ruffled it up a bit with her hands. Turning her back, she began walking out of the room.

_'' Thank you... ''_ A soft and silent voice of the female stopped her walking.

Turning around, she smiled softly at the woman. _'' Always. Now rest. ''_ She said and walked out of the room.

Making her way through the hall, she was still smiling and her eyes caught the looks she was given by other people in the hall. They were watching her in a strange way, maybe because she was smiling a lot. Sakura couldn't help it, nor wanted to get rid of the smile. Even since the night Naruto came by to her house, she felt happy. A week passed from that moment, but she remembered every detail as if it was yesterday. The one thing that she remembered mostly, was the kiss on her forehead. Just seeing that image in her head, made her smile widen. She didn't care about the people watching, noticing that she was cheery. She didn't care.

Walking into the room of her next patient, she noticed the male was sitting up and reading a book. Her smile was still present as she opened her mouth to speak.

_'' Mr. Shizo, i see you're all better. ''_

_'' I feel great. ''_ The male replied, putting away his book.

_'' I need to check you one more time, and if everything is alright, you will be dismissed tomorrow morning. ''_ The medic said, walking up the blonde haired man.

_'' Alright. ''_ He said, taking off his shirt.

Sakura waited until he turned his back towards her, so she could check his back. He was a patient she was given some days ago. She had to pull out the large piece of wood that was inside of his body. The story she got was, that he injured himself while working. As he was rebuilding one of the houses in the village, he slipped and fell on a sharp piece of wood, which stabbed his back and a part below his shoulder. Removing the piece of wood wasn't a hard thing to do, but the bleeding after it was enormous. Luckily, she managed to control it, but the male had to be hospitalized for some time. At the moment, she was moving her fingers over the scar on his back, which would be there until he died. It was something that couldn't be healed, but the male didn't care at all. He was glad that he was alive. Watching the scar on his back, she moved around the bed so she could see the one in front.

_'' You're in luck Mr. Shizo. You will be going home tomorrow. ''_

_'' That's great! ''_ He said a bit loudly.

_'' Now, you can keep working, but you need to be more careful. Alright? ''_ In a sort of a mothering tone she spoke to him.

_'' I will, i promise. ''_ He said, putting on his shirt. _'' Thank you Sakura-san. For everything. ''_

_'' Don't mention it. ''_ Smiling she walked out of the room, and made her way to the lunch area as she was hungry, but also, done for the day.

* * *

Blue eyes were set on the target placed on the tree. White and red circles were clearly seen in his eyes, as he pulled out a kunai and threw it at the target. It hit the center. Running to the tree, he took the kunai out and flipped it around his finger before he placed it back into his bag. Moving fast, he focused his chakra into his feet, planning on climbing the tree. With chakra focused, he placed his right foot on the tree and his left one after it, and kept on climbing it. Once he finally reached the top of the tree, he grinned and jumped down, landing on his feet. The blonde has spent three hours on the training ground, and he had one goal. To remember as much as he could about fighting. Since he couldn't remember all of his jutsu's, he went to the library and took a scroll with basic shinobi training. It was something he wasn't happy about doing, but he had no choice. He had to start from the bottom. Even though he did most of the things from the list, he still tried to remember some things, but failed as usual. Something was still blocking his mind and he couldn't remember a thing. Hearing footsteps, he turned around only to see the a man with tied up brown spiky hair approaching him. Smiling at the male he recognized and was waiting for, Naruto walked up to him.

_'' Iruka-sensei! ''_

_'' Hello Naruto. ''_ The male replied.

_'' Thank you for coming, i didn't know who else i could call at this point. ''_

_'' Don't thank me, i was glad that you called. And don't worry, i will help you with the basics. ''_ He said, noticing the scroll on the ground near his feet. Bending down, he picked it up and opened it only to see the things that Naruto had been doing._ '' Alright, so the next thing you need to do is combat, right? ''_

_'' That's right. I thought about calling Sakura, Shikamaru or some of the guys, but i didn't know anything about how they fought, or if they would be able to help me with this. And you were always there helping me when i was younger, so i'm really happy that you came to help me again. ''_ Naruto said, smiling.

_'' It's no problem at all. I won't go that hard on you, we will do basics and see how both your body and mind will react. When i feel you stepping up your game, i will do the same. Is that alright? ''_

_'' Alright. ''_ The blonde replied, flipping out his kunai as he saw the man doing that himself.

Holding the kunai in his right hand, Naruto moved towards the male trying to attack him, but the attack was easily blocked as Iruka moved his kunai to block his. Both men jumped backwards to create some space, but this time it was Iruka who moved towards Naruto at high speed. The blondes eyes widen, but he could see him. As the brown haired male moved his kunai, aiming for his torso, Naruto leaned his body backwards, so he held himself on his left arm and using that position to lightly kick the males hand. It wasn't a hard kick, but it was strong enough to make his hand move and give him enough time to stand up straight and attack. Clashing his kunai with Irukas, his eyes noticed that the older male had formed a fist and aimed for him. Moving his left arm below his right one, he grabbed the males fists but felt the force of the punch. It was obvious that he stepped up his game, but he didn't mind. He wanted a fair fight, a real fight. Once again, both men jumped backwards, and this time, the brown haired male took out a couple of shurikens and threw them at Naruto. Dodging most of them, and refflecing two, he smirked at the attempt of the attack. Without even realizing it, the male was behind him and soon he felt pain in the lower part of his back as the male used his elbow to punch him. Loosing balance, the blonde moved forward, bending his back a little bit but he didn't give up. Moving his hands, he made a hand sign and created two clones. His chakra was distributed to every clone equally as they all began running towards the male. One clone formed a fist and aimed for Iruka, but the male just bent down and sliced the clone with his kunai. As he did that, the other one aimed from behind him but got kicked off by the male, which made him disappear. Standing behind him, with a kunai near the back of his neck, Naruto was grinning.

_'' Not to bad, huh? ''_ He said.

_'' It's progress, that i give you. But, it's still not enough to beat me. ''_ He said, moving his body to the right at high speed and kicking Naruto away.

Standing up once again, the blonde watched the male and took a deep breath. He could feel the chakra inside of him boiling, and a strange urge to do something with it took over him. He couldn't explain it, the feeling of doing something, creating something. He didn't know what, but couldn't waste time over thinking since the male was already on the move. Jumping in air, he dodged the sent shurikens, and didn't waste time. He landed on the ground and moved towards his quickly. The brown haired male stood there, focused with his eyes set on Naruto. Naruto was only inches away from him, holding a kunai in his hands, when he disappeared. Iruka looked around, but before he could even react, immense pain shot through his thigh as he felt down. Seeing Naruto, with his right leg extended he smiled and stood up.

_'' Nice job! ''_

_'' Heh, yeah i guess. ''_

_'' It is Naruto. Considering that the last thing you remember were the days of your youth, this is great progress. Now, you should go and rest, since i have a class to teach myself. ''_ Iruka said, smiling.

_'' Alright, if you say so. Thank you Iruka-sensei and see you around! ''_ The blonde yelled out and ran off.


	20. Chapter 20

_'' Kakashi-sensei. You wanted to see me? ''_

_'' That's right. ''_

_'' Is everything alright? The nurse told me you asked for me only. ''_

Walking up to the bed where the male was sitting, the pinkette wondered what her sensei could need. Some minutes before their meeting, a black haired nurse had approached her and told her that he had asked for her. Once she had asked for the reason, the nurse gave her no answer since she didn't know. Many thoughts ran through her mind as she was walking to his room, but she couldn't find a reason. Wanting to see her and just talk to her wasn't something the male often did, it was out of character. She placed her hands on the side of the bed, leaning her body weight on them as she watched him.

_'' The nurse who sent you was my nurse, until now. You see, she had told me that i might be let out of the hospital soon, if my body had recovered as much as it should. I've been here for weeks, and as much as i enjoyed relaxing and catching up to my books, i really want to leave. ''_ He explain, not even watching her.

_'' Alright, i understand. But, why do you need me here? ''_

_'' I want you to do the last check-up and tell me if i'm ready to leave. ''_

Slightly caught of guard, she raised her eyebrows but began speaking._ '' Why me? She could have done it as well. And if i see that something isn't right, i will still keep you here. Just because you're my sensei, doesn't mean i will let you leave if you aren't recovering the way you should. ''_

_'' I know that Sakura. ''_ He said, and made eye contact with her. _'' But i also know you're a skilled medic, and i want you to do this. And while doing the check-up, i want you to tell me what is going on with Naruto. ''_

_'' I knew there was a reason you wanted me. ''_ Bluntly she said._ '' Take off your shirt. ''_

She watched his hands move to the bottom of his dark blue shirt and he took it off. It was already clear to her that most of his abdomen wounds have healed, but she still had to be sure of everything. As he placed his shirt on the bed, she moved closer to him, leaning in to his chest and placing her hand on it. Moving her hand down his stomach slowly, she focused on the small scars which seemed to be fading and was quite happy with what she saw. Being aware of the state he had been brought in, she was glad that he was alright. Some medics even feared for his life, which only made his healing more remarkable. Sakura wasn't allowed to heal him, just as she wasn't allowed to heal Naruto, due to the connection and bond she had with the two. She trusted the medical staff, she knew what they could do and how good they were, but she also wished that she could have helped. The results made her happy, they showed that he was alright, and she let the past stay in the past. He was alright.

_'' So? ''_ Kakashi asked.

_'' I saw him three days ago. ''_ The female began speaking as she moved to the other side of the bed, to check his back. _'' We met up at Ichiraku's and ate there. You know, to catch up. ''_

_'' I see. ''_ A slight smile formed on his lips.

_'' He told me that he had been training, doing the basics. He wants to try and remember some things when it comes to combat, and to remember some techniques ''_ She continued, placing her hands on his shoulders and pulling them back a bit, making him sit up straight in order to check his spine.

_'' Is there some progress? In any way? ''_

_'' He told me that he quickly caught up with basic training, such as weapons and basic chakra control. He also said that Iruka-sensei had helped him and trained with him. They had a battle, and that Iruka-sensei said that he was improving during the battle itself. Although, he couldn't remember any of his jutsu's. Not one. ''_ Adding the female walked up to him once again, with a smile on her face. _'' You will be dismissed tomorrow morning. ''_

_'' Since his memory is blocked, it's only normal that he doesn't remember such things. I'm sure that it bothers him and that he tried to do something about it, but nothing worked. ''_ The male sighed. _'' That's good news. Thank you Sakura. ''_

_'' As far as he goes, on social and emotional levels, i have been able to see progress. He is letting his walls down around people, around his friends and getting more comfortable with them. He finds it easier to talk to them. But i can also see that the memory loss is troubling him deeply. I can see that it's eating him up from the inside. I've been there for him, and i've told him how remembering won't be easy, but it's still something that upsets him greatly.. ''_

_'' It's no surprise. I had a talk with him once, he was sent here and i told him about the battle, the war. But it didn't seem to shake his memory at all. ''_ He said, putting his shirt back on._ '' I don't want to be negative, but it's been quite a while. Over a month. Is it possible that his memory won't return? I'm asking you as a medic, not as a friend. ''_

The sound of his words pierced her heart. Another cold wind blew right through her body but she tried not to show how badly it shook her up. The though of him never remembering his entire life hurt her, and it was something that she thought about quite a lot. It was a scenario that crossed her mind a bit too often, but she always pushed it out and remained positive.

_'' It could happen. ''_ Bluntly she said as her eyes watched the ground. _'' His brain might not recover, and his memories might never return. It could happen. '_'

He let out a sigh which made her look up. It was a bit shocking to her that he stayed silent, that he didn't comment nor added something to her words, but she could see that it shook him up as well, it was showing in his eyes.

_'' He will remember. He will. ''_ Sakura spoke, but only to reassure herself.

_'' I want that to happen as well Sakura. But we must all prepare for the worst- that it doesn't happen. '' _

_'' I've been thinking about it a lot to be honest. And not only thinking, but doing research. I've read every single book and scroll that we have about amnesia, but i didn't find anything that could help, anything specific that is. The things that most often work are certain sounds, smells, scenes happening all over again. But we can't chose them, they have to happen on their own and then push him and help him remember. ''_ Letting out a sigh she finished speaking.

_'' I just wonder what could help. Tsunade was here some days ago and we talked about his situation. She said that we should all stop pushing him and throwing memories at him. She said that his memory will return on it's own, if it returns that is. '' _

_'' That's exactly what i think, and what he thinks as well. He told me that. ''_

_'' All we can do right now is be patient. ''_ He laid down._ '' I don't want things to end this way for the team. We've had so many bad things happen, and so many ups and downs, that i really believe we deserve a happy ending. '' _

_'' We will have it, we have to have it. ''_ Sakura said in a serious tone.


	21. Chapter 21

White clouds moved slowly, as the wind would occasionally blow. Covering parts of the light blue sky, it seemed that they were floating with grace. The wind that blew was cold, but yet gentle, and very helpful due to the warm weather. The Sun was set above the Hokage monuments, shining brightly over the heads, making them seem eternal. The perfect weather drew out most of the villagers. The streets were crowded, with the elderly, the adults and the children. Many woman ran after their young children who were playing, as they were making sure that they were alright. Children ran through the crowds, some played in the park, but they all had one thing in common- a wide, innocent smile on their faces. The elderly mostly sat on benches, under the large streets, hiding from the Sun, but enjoying the breeze and the weather itself. Men shared stories, talked about funny situations. Young couples walked proudly through the village, with their hands locked tightly together as if they were afraid of parting. The entire village was on its feet, a positive energy surrounded them all, while laughter was reaching to their ears. It was one of those days when everything seemed perfect, peaceful. A day where people just enjoyed one another, when they enjoyed their day.

In the middle of the crow, in the middle of laughter and talking, a girl and a boy enjoyed their meal. Ichiraku's had a great day, full of work, which meant a lot of money. Due to the lovely day, more people craved for the delicious ramen. The curtains often moved with the wind, making the weather even more wonderful to the people inside. The smell of the food filled everyone's noses, and their tongues tingled when they came in contact with the food.

_'' Wait, you were with Kiba today? How come that happened? ''_

_'' I overslept today, i have no idea why, since i even went to bed early last night. So, since i skipped breakfast and wasn't even hungry, i decided to go outside. The moment i looked through the window, i realized how amazing the weather was, so i wanted to take advantage of it. I jumped outside, and just as i was about to turn around and walk, he yelled out my name. ''_

_'' What did you do the whole time? ''_

_'' I was a bit surprised to see him without Akamaru to be honest, but we had a long talk and it was good. Did you know that when we batteled, i farted and blocked his nose, making a sure win for myself? ''_ The blonde asked, beginning to laugh loudly.

_'' I was there, we all heard it! ''_ She laughed along.

_'' I can't believe i did that! ''_ He kept on laughing. _'' But hey, at least i won! ''_

_'' You deserved to win, even though that was a shocking and quite unique way to gain advantage in a battle. ''_ She giggled, calming down as she felt her jaws hurt from the laugh.

_'' I guess i'm full of surprises. ''_ He scratched the back of his head and then picked up his chopsticks once more. _'' He told me about the battle and it seems that it was a good one. ''_

Tilting her head slightly, she watched him. _'' It was an interesting one for sure. ''_

_'' Well, that's me! ''_

The pinkette let out another rather loud laugh, and the sound only became louder once he joined in. Their laughing was heard outside the shop, and some houses away, they both knew it, but they didn't care. They were having fun.

_'' Those were the days. I really enjoyed watching all of the battles, learning all about the different jutsu's that people use. I always felt like i was one step behind, since i didn't have a special skill back then. I knew how to fight, and i could use basic jutsu's and that was it. ''_ Chopping off a part of noddles, she placed them into her mouth and began chewing them.

_'' Well, i don't remember that, nor the person you were then. But everyone changes ya know? You did too. You're a medic now, and that isn't an easy thing to become Sakura. You just needed a bit more time i guess, it's not a big deal. ''_

_'' Yeah, you're right. We all matured in our own times, and with that, gained new powers and more experience. Looking back and thinking off who we all were then shows how much we have changed. ''_

He just nodded due to the fact his mouth was full of ramen noddles.

_'' This is really good, isn't it? ''_ She asked as she picked up more noddles.

_'' Ichiraku's is the best dattebayo! ''_

Sakura chuckled at that statement, the one she has heard so many times before. Without a response, she began chewing the noddles in her mouth and swallowed them shortly after.

_'' I'm glad i ran into you. ''_

_'' Hm? ''_ She blinked.

_'' I was planning on coming by your house today, since we haven't seen one another in some days, but you made the job easier by walking around here. ''_ He smiled.

_'' Planning on seeing me? Why so? ''_

_'' To catch up i guess. I don't know how to explain it really, but i have this feeling inside of me when i don't see you everyday.. It's probably since we're a team and we spend every day together, weather it's a mission, training or something else. ''_

_'' I see. ''_ She smiled brightly at his words.

* * *

Watching the way the corners of her lips moved up, forming the smile he loved to see, made him smile as well, but it also made his cheeks turn slightly pink. It happened each time she gave him one of those unique smiles of hers, he loved them.

_'' Alright then, eat up so we can do something else. ''_ She said, beginning to eat the remaining of her ramen.

_'' Hai! ''_ Naruto added, as he began slurping down the noddles.

A couple of minutes after, both of them were done with their meal and were standing. The blonde male payed for the meal, thanking the older man for the great food. After the man thanked him, the two walked passed the curtain and into the street.

_'' Woah, it's crowded! ''_ He exclaimed.

_'' I know right? Each time the weather gets like this, people walk out of their houses and spend the entire day out. You can barely make your way through them all, and you have no choice but to bump into someone. People don't mind it though, since they can see how crowded the streets are. ''_

_'' Well then, let's start making our way through them. ''_ The male said, placing the thumb of his left hand onto his chest.

_'' What else did Kiba talk to you about? ''_ She asked as they began walking through the less crowded part of the street.

_'' Well, he asked me the usual, how i was doing. Everyone asks that, and they feel relieved when i say i'm good, but i can see that they don't really believe me. I don't think they will until my memory returns. ''_

_'' It's normal for them to worry Naruto. ''_

_'' I know, i know. After that, he asked me what i had been doing the entire day and we got into the typical conversation. He then told me about our fight and that made me laugh a lot. Hmm, what else? Let me think. ''_ He paused for a moment, trying to remember their conversation. _'' Oh yeah. He told me that he saw Kakashi-sensei, and that he was released from the hospital which is good news. I haven't seen him in a while either. ''_

_'' Oh yes, i know about that. I was the one who told him he could go. ''_

_'' You were? ''_

_'' I was the nurse who did his last check-up and once i was sure that he could leave, i told the head nurse and they let him go in the morning. ''_

_'' That's good, i can only imagine how happy he must feel being out of there. He doesn't seem like the type who loves hospitals. ''_

_'' He isn't. ''_ She added.

_'' I didn't like being in there myself. I don't like hospitals, they are full of ill people or badly injured ones, and i don't like being surrounded by them. ''_

_'' It is a hospital baka. ''_

_'' I know, but i still don't like it. ''_ He stubbornly said.

_'' You never did. Each time you were there, you would try and find ways to leave. ''_

_'' Figures. ''_ He laughed softly.

_'' We're approaching the real crowd. ''_ She said silently as her eyes gazed upon a large crowd of people, some standing and talking, some trying to make their way through.

He bit his lower lip as he studied the crowd, and figured out that they should stick together._ '' I see. Well, there's only one way that we will both get through together. ''_

_'' Huh? ''_

Moving his left hand, his skin touched the soft skin of her hand as he stopped moving it for a moment. Cold chills ran down his spine as their hands touched, but he knew what he had to do. He took her hand into his, he felt how small and gentle it was, and it made him want to hold it for a while, just to make sure she was there, she was safe. Locking his fingers with her, he could feel her hand twitch for a moment, probably because she was surprised by his action. But he felt it relax soon, and he felt her lock her fingers as well. As his eyes gazed upon her, he realized that she was watching their hands. Her emerald eyes shined even though they were widen.

* * *

The moment she felt his hand, she realized what he meant with the words he had said before. It was something she didn't expect, and she got slightly angry with herself as she felt her own hand twitch. The touch of his skin made her heart skip a beat, and then beat faster the normal. Her hand relaxed by itself, fitting perfectly into his. She watched their hands, their locked fingers and couldn't help but blush. She couldn't help but feel that they clicked perfectly. Lifting her head up, she noticed he was watching her. She noticed his blue eyes and how their gazed at one another, she could see herself in them.

They continued walking but he took the lead once they got into the crowd. His hand was holding her tightly enough to know that she was there, that they were locked, but gently enough not to harm her in any way. He turned his body slightly to both sides as they walked, only to be able to break through and she did same, at the same time. It took them a while to break through, but neither one of them even thought about the people around them, about their feet occasionally being stomped on nor their shoulders being pushed by someone. None of that matter. They were both too busy with calming their heart beats down, trying to shake off the warm feeling in their stomachs because they were afraid that the other one would see it. Both felt glad that the other couldn't see their blushing cheeks, nor the silly smile that was spread across their faces. Neither one of them ever realized that such a simple action, such a small touch could make them feel the way that they did. They never dreamed of it, but they didn't want it to end.

Once they finally broke through to the clearer area, they continued walking side by side.

_'' That was a lot of people! ''_ Sakura said.

_'' I know, but at least the village is full of people. I don't like crowds like this, but i would rather have it this way then empty. ''_

_'' I agree. At least it came to life like this, with the people and their laughter. You can hear it from all sides. You can see their smiles where ever you turn to. ''_

* * *

She was right, he knew it. He had seen the people, he had heard him. But his eyes were set on her, on the smile on her beautiful face. His ears turned off to everyone and everything but her soft voice. He couldn't change it, nor did he want to.

As she turned around to him, she blinked as she saw that he was watching her again. It felt strange, but not uncomfortable, not bad. It felt good.

_'' I wish everyone could be outside like this all the time. ''_

_'' Same here, but people have things to do as well. They have jobs, or schools, or housework. ''_

_'' True. And the shinobi have training most of the time. ''_

_'' Speaking of training, how is your going? ''_

_'' It's alright, i've caught up on all the basics, and Iruka-sensei has been helping me, and he said i would be ready for a mission. ''_

_'' A mission? It's too early, you don't even remember your jutsu's. ''_

_'' Don't worry Sakura, if he said so then he must be right. ''_

_'' I know, but i still worry about you.. ''_

_'' You do, do you? ''_ He teased her.

_'' Of course i do, you baka. ''_ Softly she said.

They both smiled to one another, and continued to walk together, side by side, with their fingers still locked tightly together.


	22. Chapter 22

_Five shinobi were found dead. Their bodies were found in different spots-two in the east, outside of the village, one in the west and two on the north side. Two of them were found with serious injuries, a large hole in their chest, which showed that they were pierced with a strong jutsu, while the rest were found beaten up. Multiple bones were fractured, internal bleeding was large, which showed that whoever attacked them, was brutal. Autopsy showed that they were still being punched even after the moment of their death. No clues were found, no one had seen the attackers. There is no information of who they might be._

With eyebrows narrowed, the Hokage finished reading the report which she had been given earlier in the morning. It was the sixth time she had read it, in hope of finding a pattern of the attacks and link them with someone they previously encountered. Her mind was racing as the words repeated themselves in her mind, but no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't able to think of any villain who could have committed such a thing, it was a new threat. She knew that there were probably two, maybe even three people involved, and that they would strike again. Tsunade couldn't allow more of her shinobi do die, weather being ambushed or sent to hunt them down. She had to do something, but there was only one thing that she could do. She needed to form a team, gather people who were both strong and skilled, who had great teamwork, and send them out to eliminate the threat. She hoped that they would be able to do it. Taking out a pen and a blank piece of white paper, she began writing down the names of shinobi that crossed her mind first, but as time passed, she wasn't able to decide who to sent. Her mind knew how the right team would be, she believed that they would be able to do it, but a certain accident shook her faith and made her doubt herself once more.

As another hour passed, the female snapped the pencil in two due to the irritation that had pilled up inside of her. She had to make a decision as soon as possible. Shinobi from the village could be in danger, the ones on the look out, the ones going or returning from a mission, maybe the villagers could be in danger. She couldn't know what those people were planning on doing. Placing her thumb on her lower lip, she pressed it while closing her eyes. Calming down a bit, she opened her eyes.

_'' Shizune! ''_ The Fifth yelled out, her voice being heard through the entire tower.

Within minutes, the door of the Hokage's office had opened, and a black haired woman walked inside. Her arms were folded under her chest as she stood still, watching the Hokage.

_'' You called for me? ''_

_'' Get me Iruka. Now! ''_

A bit over an hour later, the blonde haired woman was standing with her arms folded and her back turned to the door. She was watching the village, and waiting for the male to show up. Tsunade was tense, every muscle of her body was clenching slightly as she hoped that he would arrive soon. Just as she let out a sigh, a knock on the door was heard.

_'' Come in. ''_ Turning around to face the door, she said.

The door opened slowly, as the brown haired male walked inside, with a serious expression on his face.

'_' You wanted to see me? ''_

_'' Yes. ''_ Shortly she replied as she sat down behind her desk once more. _'' I need your opinion on something, well, to be precise, someone. ''_

_'' Go on. ''_ Iruka said.

_'' I've been told that you have spent a lot of time training lately, helping Naruto remember some things and improve his skills. ''_

_'' That's right. ''_ Iruka smiled a bit.

_'' I need to know if he is ready to go on a mission. ''_

His dark eyes widen for a moment, but then he closed them and began speaking. _'' It depends what kind of a mission it is. ''_

_'' Five of our shinobi were found dead, brutally killed and i need a team to handle it. ''_

_'' But why team seven? You know very well that Naruto still hasn't remembered anything. ''_

_'' I believe that they could handle it. The first team that came to my mind was them, with both their skill and excellent teamwork. ''_ Tsunade spoke silently. _'' I need an answer Iruka. Is he able to go? ''_

The male stayed silent for a moment._ '' If he is with someone, then, yes, i believe that he would be able to go. He wouldn't be alone, someone would be able to watch his back. ''_

_'' I would assign Haruno Sakura to go with him, and either Hatake Kakashi or Yamato, so that he wouldn't be alone. ''_

_'' I see. Well, i think that he would be able to handle the mission. But are you sure you want to take that risk? ''_

Her eyes narrowed as she let out a sigh. _'' I have no choice. ''_

* * *

The light blue color of the sky faded into a darker color, as the night began to fall. The Sun had already set, but there were no stars on the sky, only the Moon which began to shine brightly. It was rather dark in the office of the Hokage, and the atmosphere wasn't pleasant either. The tension was obvious, the heavy silence was suffocating everyone in the office. Sitting behind her desk, Tsunade continued to read the report she had been given out loud. Next to her, Shizune stood silently holding Tonton in her arms. In front of the desk, Kakashi remained silent, listening carefully to what he was being told. The blonde male listened as well, but glanced at the pinkette next to him from time to time. As the Fifth was finished, she looked at the three.

'_' You are being assigned to do this mission. ''_

_'' What?! ''_ The loud voice of the pinkette was heard, it echoed in the entire room, causing everyone's eyes to turn to her.

_'' Is there a problem Sakura? ''_ The blonde haired woman asked.

_'' Yes, there is. ''_ She said, clenching her fists. _'' We can't do this mission. '' _She said, never being one who turns down a mission.

All eyes widen at her words.

_'' Why can't you? ''_

* * *

_'' Tsunade-sama, i appreciate you trusting us and believing in us this much, wanting us to do this mission, but it's not possible. Naruto still hasn't recovered and it's too big of a risk! ''_ Sakura said, biting her lower lip afterwards.

_'' It's my final decision, you are going! ''_

Anger built up inside of the medic nin, she felt the flame burning inside of her. There was no way that she would do this mission, that she would let him go on this mission. She believed in Naruto more then anyone else did, but she also knew how brutal those injuries were. She wasn't going to risk him getting injured. He did train, she knew it well, but he wasn't on the level that he used to be before. Her anger mixed with concern and she opened her mouth.

_'' Tsunade-sama! This mission is too risky! Naruto is getting better, he is training, i've seen it with my own eyes. But it's not the best decision to let us do this mission! He could get hurt, badly and i won't let that happen! I, i couldn't stand seeing him injured once more! ''_ She began speaking in a determined tone.

_'' He has Kakashi and you. ''_

_'' Of course he does. But it's still not an option, i can't risk that. ''_ She said, turning to him._ '' I can't risk you getting injured again.. ''_

* * *

Naruto stood there like frozen, listening to the argument between the women. As far as he knew, the pinkette had never stood up to her master before, so her action caught him off guard. He listened to her yelling, but was able to read how concerned she was about him, about his safety. Another warm feeling filled his stomach but he tried to shake it off. She cared. Seeing that look in those emerald eyes he loved that much, seeing that pain and sadness felt like a punch in the stomach, but he didn't show it.

_'' Sakura.. ''_ He began silently. _'' If she said that we have to do it, then we have no choice. ''_

_'' No! ''_ Sakura yelled out.

The blonde walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. _'' I know you are worried about me, but believe in me.. ''_

_'' I do believe in you Naruto, but i'm not letting you get injured! ''_ She said, trembling.

_'' Even if i do, i will be okay because you are there.. ''_ He smiled a bit.

_'' Huh..? ''_ Her heart skipped a beat as he tightened the grip on her shoulders.

_'' You are a medic, aren't you? ''_

_'' O-Oh, yeah.. ''_

Letting go of her, he turned to the Fifth. _'' Just say when we have to leave. ''_

* * *

As they were dismissed, each went their own way, on order to get ready for the mission. Walking with his hands in his pockets, Kakashi began thinking about the scene that had just happened moments ago.

_Sakura.. This was the first time you stood up to Tsunade, and you did it for him.. You truly do care about him more then even you realize. I was able to feel it, just being in the same room and you. But you did have a point, it is risky.. We won't let anything happen to him._

* * *

The Sun set on the horizon as she was laying in her bed. The pinkette hadn't slept at all the previous night, and she was worried about the mission they were given. She remembered the look in his eyes, the determination inside of them. She remembered the tight grip on her shoulders, but still couldn't believe that she gave in like that. That concern took over her entire body but she tried hard to fight it. It was a strange feeling, a fear, but she had to overcome it, and she knew just the way to do it.

_'' I will protect you. ''_ She said, standing up from her bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Placing a light brown backpack on her back, she pulled out a lock of pink hair that was caught by the strip of the bag. She turned around and looked at the stairs. Standing there, she thought about her parents who were sleeping, and smiled a bit. She opened the door, and while holding the cold doorknob, gently closed it so that she wouldn't make any unnecessary noise and wake her parents up. Her eyes immediately gazed up on the sky, as she noticed the bright Sun. It's rays weren't as strong as before. There was something about that morning that she didn't particularly like. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it wasn't the fault of a gloomy morning. It was her mood. It was the anxiety that was eating her up from the inside, the concern that she couldn't shake off, the fear that was implanted in her bones. It was a mission that she didn't want to go on at all, it was a risk that she didn't want to take. In fact, she disliked the entire thing, and wished that she could rewind the clock and make a change, but the more she thought about it, the more aware she became of the fact that she wouldn't be able to do anything differently. She walked through the streets and her fists were clenched. The pinkette did her best to calm down, to shake of the anger but it didn't work. At all. Once she had reached the gates, she folded her arms across her chest and leaned her back against it, as she was the first one to arrive, as usual.

* * *

Naruto was yawning, so many times that it began to irritate him. His hands were in his pockets, and he walked at a normal pace. His eyes were closing themselves, and he was fighting to keep them opened. He couldn't sleep the previous night, and the effects of it were showing off at that moment. He did try to sleep, he was laying in his bed, covered with his blanket and with a pillow between his arms and knees, but it wouldn't work. His mind was racing during the entire process, and it wouldn't slow down. He thought about the mission mostly. He was concerned, unsure of how it would go, and he was doubting his own skill. The fact that he had lost his memory began to bother him once again during that night, as he wished to remember all of his jutsu's. Then he realized that he had never even asked someone about them, he never wanted to know, as he figured that he would remember in time. But it didn't happen. Then, he tried to think of different things, and his thoughts led him to the pink haired kunoichi. Even though he tried to think of the moments he had spent with her, he couldn't control his thoughts and he ended up returning to the argument between the Fifth and the girl. He tried to picture her smile in his head, he tried to smell her hair once more, he tried to remember the feeling when their skin had touched, but his mind wouldn't allow it. He shut his eyes tightly as he was walking, and emptied his mind. There was no point on over thinking about anything, he tried to make himself remember that.

_'' Morning. ''_

A familiar voice cut him off. He opened his eyes, only to realize that he had arrived at their destination. Only to realize that the female had already arrived, and that she was standing right in front of him.

_'' Good morning. ''_ He said and he leaned on the gates himself, standing on her right.

'_' You look like you haven't slept much. ''_

_'' Look who's talking. ''_ He chuckled.

Sakura let out a sigh. _'' I had a lot of things on my mind so i couldn't. ''_

_'' I know how that feels. ''_

_'' I can't believe Kakashi-sensei is late as usual! I know it's his thing, but this mission is serious! ''_ She complained.

_'' Huh? ''_ He glanced at her. _'' Oh right, he has a habit of being late. ''_

She nodded, closing her eyes.

_'' Well, he will come by soon i guess. ''_

_'' Talking about me again? ''_ The silver haired male said as he was standing on a roof top across from them.

_'' It was about time! ''_ Both of them yelling, with their right fists clenched and placed in front of their necks.

The silver haired male jumped down, landing a couple of feet away from them, and nodded his head. The two knew what he wanted to say, so they looked at one another for a moment, and began walking. The team has set out, walking out of their village into the zone of danger.

* * *

_'' Are you sure that this was a good plan? ''_

_'' I hope i made the right decision. He needed to get out there, for multiple reasons Shizune. One, with or without his memory, he is a shinobi and he needs to get used to experiencing missions again. Two, maybe the mission will somehow trigger his memory. Three, he isn't alone. I have no doubt that Kakashi and Sakura will protect him, but i hope that they will let him battle as well, and step in when needed. If they go into overprotective mode, they won't help him at all. They won't allow him to battle, which is a bad choice. ''_

_'' I'm not sure to be honest. Sakura might not let him fight at all. You saw how she reacted the previous night. ''_ Shizune chuckled.

_'' Yes. ''_ Locking her fingers together and leaning her chin on her hands, Tsunade sighed. _'' I hope she will realize that it's what he needs. ''_

_'' She truly is protective over him. ''_

_'' That is true. It's a side of her that began to show more recently. ''_

_'' Well, it's no wonder really. ''_ The dark haired woman smiled.

_'' Hm? ''_

_'' I believe Sakura has finally accepted her own feelings. For Naruto. ''_

_'' It was about time if you ask me. ''_ Tsunade smiled widely.

_'' Let's just hope that it all goes well. ''_

* * *

_Multiple bone fractures. Severe internal bleeding. Chest hole. Alright, let's start again. The hole in chest was an obvious instant death, but there are many jutsu's which can cause it. Plus, who ever used the jutsu had to be precise, really precise. Our shinobi could have dodged it, there is no doubt about it. But, with the fact that they didn't dodge, comes another mystery. Why didn't they dodge? According to the autopsy, shinobi with that wound weren't beaten up, so the only thing that makes any sense, is that they were somehow unable to move. What could hold them down like that? Since we are dealing with two people, the second one could have held them down, but it doesn't make sense. He or she, would get pierced as well. Then, multiple bone fractures indicate that someone was truly brutal. The other person is probably one who enjoys bringing pain to people, watching them suffer and who prefers slow death so that he or she could be satisfied with the cries which escaped our shinobi. Internal bleeding shows that they were beaten up badly, probably by the same person who caused the bones to fracture. Also, we were told that they had been punched even after they had died. It's obvious that we are dealing with people who have no respect for others, nor love for life. It won't be easy, especially now that we don't know what that jutsu is. That's what worries me the most. I have to know what it is, so i can evaluate how bad the injury could be if one of us got hit on any part of our bodies. I don't know how we will handle this. Plus, i have to stay by Naruto's side, these opponents could be too much for him. This will be such an annoying mission._

* * *

_How should i do this? One of us has to stay by Naruto's side, but not prevent him from fighting totally. If i put Sakura next to him, then she wouldn't let him fight because she would be worried about him getting injured. I do understand her though. I, myself, would probably behave in the same way. But then again, i can't protect him and let her battle alone. She is strong, truly strong, but we don't know who we will face and i can't risk our only medic getting injured. Then, i can't let Naruto fight alone. He will end up hurt, more or less, it doesn't matter. His injury is something we can't afford._

* * *

_Why are they both so silent dattebayo? It's been over four hours now and no one is speaking. I know this mission is serious and all, but come on. We are all paying attention, we have our guards up, but that doesn't mean that we should have this deadly silence between us. Sakura is thinking about something, i can tell by her face, and i don't want to disturb her, but i also want to talk to her. Kakashi-sensei might be thinking about something important, i don't know, but he doesn't seem to be the talkative type to me. Ugh, this is stupid. I wish we could just finish this and go back, so that Sakura and i would finally talk again and things would go back to normal. No, wait. I wish that i would finally get my memory back! If i had it, neither one of them would be this worried or tense. I can read it all over their faces, they are worried about me. I mean, yeah, i get it, but still. I feel like such a burden to them now, but i won't just sit and do nothing. I might not remember my jutsu's, but i can still fight, i will do my best. They won't be able to stop me, i won't let them fight alone._

* * *

Hours passed by in silence. No one even tried to start a conversation. The three walked along, focused on everything that was around them. They payed attention to every single movement that they would spot, to every single sound their ears would pick up on, they were focused on the chakra around them, making sure that nothing would escape them. But, nothing even happened. The night began to fall, and with it, the first sign that the mission would take at least one more day. It was something none of them were happy about, but they knew that they had to accomplish it.

_'' Well, start looking for a place where we can spend the night. ''_ Kakashi said, breaking the hours long silence.

_'' It shouldn't be in the open. Even though one of us would always be awake, we could be ambushed. But, i don't know of any caves in this area. ''_ Sakura added.

_'' That is true. Just keep your eyes open, both of you, and we will find something. ''_

* * *

_'' How about that one? ''_ Over an hour later, the pinkette said, pointing to an opening of what seemed to be an empty cave.

'' Let's go check it out! '' The blonde added.

Kakashi walked inside first, and nodded. _'' It's big enough and it should work. Sakura, you go get some fire wood, but try to keep it as silent as you can. ''_

_'' Hai. ''_ The pinkette said, walking out of the cave.

_'' Shouldn't someone go with her? ''_ Naruto asked.

_'' There's no need. She can take care of herself. ''_

* * *

Sakura moved through the forest for some minutes, only to stop as she spotted one tree with a large number of branches. She jumped up, landing on a thick and large tree branch. With her left hand on the tree, her eyes went across the entire forest. It was dark, silent and no one seemed to be there. She bent down and began breaking the slightly thinner branches. It took her more then ten minutes, but she gathered a lot of them, more then they even needed for the fire. She jumped back down, and picked up all of the branches which she had broke, and began walking back to the cave.

* * *

_'' Here. ''_ She said as she returned, dropping them onto the ground.

_'' Perfect. ''_ Kakashi said, and with in minutes, placed the branches around._ '' Fire ball jutsu! ''_ He said, while performing hand signs and three small fire balls escaped his mouth and lid the branches up. The entire cave began to shine a bit due to the fire, but the warmth wasn't sensed yet.

_'' Who will take the first turn? ''_ Sakura asked.

_'' I will be awake for the first part, then wake you up to take the second shift. You two should eat something if you are hungry and then sleep. We will have a long day tomorrow. ''_

_'' I'm not hungry. ''_ She said.

_'' Me neither. ''_ He added.

_'' Alright then, sleep. I will be outside, checking things out and don't worry, i'll come back occasionally to put some more wood. ''_ The masked man said as he walked outside.

_'' I'm not even sleepy. ''_ Naruto said, as he sat down, leaning his back against the cave wall.

_'' I am. I haven't slept last night. ''_ She said, sitting by his side.

_'' I haven't either, but i still don't want to sleep. ''_

_'' You have to try, tomorrow might be the day when we run into them and have to fight. You can't be sleepy. ''_ She stated.

_'' I know, i know. ''_

_'' I can't wait for this mission to end. ''_

_'' Same here to be honest. ''_

_'' I wish we were back at the village now. ''_

_'' Oh yeah? ''_

_'' Yeah. We wouldn't be stuck in this cave, we could be somewhere else. ''_

_'' We? ''_ He asked on purpose.

_'' Yeah. ''_ She answered, and then realized his hint and blushed.

_'' What would we do in the village? ''_

_'' I don't know. Maybe eating something, or just taking a walk. ''_

_'' Eating ramen? ''_

_'' Probably. ''_ She laughed.

_'' I like that plan. ''_

_'' Me too. ''_

_'' We should sleep now Sakura. ''_

_'' I thought you weren't sleepy. ''_

_'' I'm not. But you are. ''_

The pinkette yawned.

_'' See? ''_ He chuckled.

_'' I guess you're right.. ''_ She said, feeling her eyes closing. She was truly tired.

_'' Sleep. ''_

She nodded, leaning the back of her head against the wall.

* * *

Naruto was awake, he couldn't sleep. But he watched her. It was calming to him, watching her so peaceful. He threw in a couple of branches into the fire, wanting the cave to get warmer. Then, he felt her move, and turned his head towards her, as he noticed her body trembling. She was cold. He smiled softly, and unzipped his jacket, moving closer to her. Placing his left hand on her back, he moved her away from the wall as he wrapped his jacket around her. Smiling once again, he watched her and placed his left hand on her right cheek, gently pulling her closer to him. Within seconds, her head was laying on his shoulder as his right arm was holding her. His heart raced as he leaned his head on her and closed his eyes.

* * *

About an hour later, the silver haired male walked into the cave on his toes, knowing that they would be asleep. He wanted to put some wood into the fire. His eyes widen at the sight. Sakura was covered with his jacket, her head was laying on his shoulder and she snuggled into him. His head was leaned on her head, his arm was holding her and they were sleeping. He chuckled and smiled a bit, deciding not to even wake them up until the morning.

The Sun appeared high on the horizon as he walked into the cave once more. The fire was out for a while now, burned branches were the only things left. The warmth of the new morning was felt. He watched them for a moment, realizing that they hadn't moved at all. _'' Oi, you two, wake up! It's time to go. ''_

* * *

His eyes opened easily, while it took her some moments. Both of them realized what position they were in instantly. She knew it once she saw his legs and felt his shoulder, and he knew it once he saw locks of her pink hair. Their heads moved up as their eyes met. Hearts raced, cheeks turned pink, butterflies exploded inside of them. Their faces were only inches away from one another, they could feel one another's breath on their skin. But neither one of them moved, they were paralyzed. Staring into one another's eyes, they got lost, they lost sense of place and time. Without realizing it, they began to lean in closer to one another. Their lips were almost touching. She could feel her heart beating faster then ever before. He could feel his heart about to jump out of his chest.

Kakashi coughed.

Naruto and Sakura both snapped out of it as they heard him. Their faces were bright red as they stood up. Both knew what they were about to do very well, but neither one commented. They couldn't say a thing, their bodies were trembling too much.

* * *

Another three hours had passed, as they made their way from one tree branch to another. They had made a decision to speed up, and it was working fine.

_'' Stop! ''_ Kakashi yelled out as he sensed someone.

_'' I feel them too. ''_ She said, knowing that the time had come.

Three kunais were thrown in Naruto's direction, but he dodged them easily and landed on the ground, by his teammate and sensei.

Two figures appeared. Both male. The one of the right had long brown hair, up to his lower back. Wearing a black shirt and blue pants, he watched them with a grin on his face. The one next to them was blond, and had a scar across the left corner of his lip. He was dressed the same as the other male, but his facial expression was serious.

_'' Three more brother. This should be fun. ''_ The dark haired one spoke.

_'' You two, prepare. ''_ Kakashi said.


	24. Chapter 24

Everything seemed silent at that moment. It seemed as if the entire world had stopped and with it, the time. The wind had stopped blowing, no sound was heard. Five people stood silent, not moving, but they all watched one another. The tension was touchable, as they had studied one another, planning a course of action.

_'' Hisashi, how shall we do this? ''_ The dark haired one spoke first, turning his head to his older brother.

_'' As always. Get rid of them but have some fun. ''_

_'' Who takes who? ''_

_'' Hm. ''_ Hisashi turned his head to the three and carefully watched them. He took his time to carefully examine them and try and figure out who could be a threat and how they should act. _'' Well, how about i let you choose Masumi? ''_

Brown eyes turned to the three as he grinned once more. _'' I will enjoy this. ''_

Within a split second, the dark haired male appeared in front of the silver haired male. An evil, wicked grin was placed on his face as he held a katana in his hand. It was inches away from Kakashi. The male did notice him in time, and was able to block his attack using his kunai. Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed, both men held onto their weapons tightly, not planning on being the one to let go. Masumi moved his left leg, aiming for the males hip but was caught off as another kunai was sent his way. He was forced to jump backwards a little, but his eyes were locked with the eyes of the blonde who threw the weapon.

_'' Why you little! ''_ He yelled out.

_'' Enough! You handle the silver haired one, i will take these kids. ''_ His brother cut him off.

_'' Fine by me. ''_

* * *

Masumi once again ran towards Kakashi, holding his katana in his right hand. The weapon shined as the rays of Sun hit it. Kakashi ran towards him as well, as their weapons began clashing time after time. The sound of metal was heard, as the two moved faster, making it hard for others to see them. They seemed like two shadows, often clashing together. Both men were focused on an identical goal, defeating the other one. There was nothing else that they had to do.

The silver haired male was concerned about the two he had left behind, but he knew that he couldn't have stayed there. As his own fight progressed, the two had left the sight and their battle continued in a different area. After minutes of clashing, both realized that it wouldn't take them anywhere so they just stopped moving, standing away from one another.

_'' Masumi.. Your name seems truly familiar. ''_

_'' Well, it is no wonder. ''_

_'' Your brother and you are missing nin from Amegakure, am i correct? ''_

He nodded.

_'' Wanted for multiple murder inside your own village and for murders outside of Sunagakure and now, Konohagakure. ''_

_'' My my, aren't you a smart one? ''_

_'' I have read reports on you two, i know what task lays in front of my team. ''_

_'' I'm flattered, but, your lives will end here. ''_

_'' I wouldn't be so confident. ''_

_'' Oh yeah? Well than, let's see what you can do. ''_

Masumi grinned once more, as he focused his chakra, creating lightning around him.

_A lightning user? Hm, just like myself i see.._

Around the woods, and the area, loud sounds were clearly heard, as if lighting was striking down. Leaves kept falling from the trees, being zapped and crisped, while the two moved around at high speed, and their electrified hands crashing on each other.

_This guy is really strong, I really can't overpower him that way, his abilities can't be just purely overpowered especially with us both having the same nature.. Than again, i wonder if the others are alright.._ A large thunderous palm moved towards him, making him snap out of his thoughts.

_" Thinking in the middle of the battle is not very smart! "_ The man said, and moved for the kill, but Kakashi managed to somehow dodge the attack, which ripped through a large tree's trunk.

Kakashi then began to move around, dodging, while the man continued firing off attack after attack.

_" What's the matter, are you scared?! You little Konoha ninja! "_ The man yelled out. His attacks began becoming more powerful as time passed, which showed that he was determined to win.

_...I see._

Leaping away from another strike which punched a massive hole on the ground.

_His attacks are very intense and overpowering ... he's obviously not capable of being the leader here, those murders needed some good amount of stealth, calmness and intelligence, while he seems to be too reckless.. that means... _

Kakashi jumped once again as he realized that they had just reached a part of the forest that was crossed by a moderate-sized river. His eye twitched, as he notices, and then, the man appears right in front of him again, aiming a massive attack once more.

_" Just die already! "_ He screams, but Kakashi was already creating a seal, as he jumped above the water's surface.

_" Water Release: Water dragon jutsu "_ The water exploded in front of them, the dragon-like entity that was supposed to appear was destroyed by the enemy's attack, but his move is also neutralized.

_So, his lighting moves were destruction-based, rather than just piercing. _

As the waters splashed all over, Kakashi stopped running, and stood in shallow water, as his enemy glared down at him.

_" I see. So, you're the one in the bottom, who follows orders, aren't you? "_ Kakashi said, after a few moments of silence.

The man's eyes twitched, and he tilted his head. _" What? "_ He coldly said, his eyes slowly showing that he was getting angry.

_He's easy to agitate._

_" You're merely the brute force, aren't you? I suppose that, if your parther isn't around, you just mess around, like a child. "_ Kakashi then comments, and prepares a raikiri.

_" You little ant, you run like a mouse, then insult me, and now you want to attack me? Don't be stupid! "_ The man said, leaping into action, with a larger, chidori-like move formed.

Kakashi moved, and they met up in the middle. Kakashi was clearly pierced by the enemy's move. His eyes showed surprise, and he coughed.

_" See now? You got careless, when you realized I'm not the boss .. SO WHAT?! I'm still stronger than you, you little frog! "_ The man screams, showing off how truly arrogant he was.

Kakashi calmly smiled, making the man look at him in disbelief.

A small explosion had ocured as Kakashi had disappeared but a surge of electricity striked Masumi, making him shake in pain. _" What was that.. lighting clone?! "_

_" It's true, you could be much stronger than me, and almost faster than me as well.. but, a true ninja is not to be overcome by such feeble things. A true ninja's power is his mind. "_ Kakashi calmly said, as he was standing right behind the man, and with a chidori charged and around the man's neck.

"_ W-when did you? "_

_" When I used that water jutsu, if that's what you wanna ask.. "_ Kakashi calmly responds.

* * *

_'' Now, now.. Throwing that kunai at my brother wasn't very nice of you.. ''_ Hisashi said.

_'' Your brother attacking our sensei wasn't very nice of him either. ''_ Bluntly, Naruto said.

_'' Well, we can't really let you get out of here alive, now can we? ''_

_'' We could say the same. ''_ He added.

_'' Well then, show me what you got kid. ''_

_'' Anytime! ''_ Naruto said, flipping out another kunai out of his bag as he charged at the male.

_'' Naruto, don't! ''_ Sakura yelled out.

Hisashi smiled slightly, leaning his body weight on his hands as he kicked the kunai out of the boys hand with his right foot. Once again, leaning on his hands, he flipped backwards and stood up. Naruto bit his lower lip, annoyed by the action and he ran to him. The two moved quite fast, throwing punches at one another, dodging most of them, but yet, being hit by some. Both men were trying not to get hit the best they could, but it was working better for the older male, due to his skill and the younger ones memory loss.

_'' What are you? You can't even fight properly! ''_ Hisashi smirked while teasing.

_'' I'd rather not fight like you, then be a criminal! ''_ Throwing a punch at him, he yelled.

Grabbing his fist in the palm of his hand, the older one smirked and punched his cheek with his left fist, letting go of the boy and causing him to lose balance. While fighting for balance, another hard punch knocked Naruto even more, as he felt the man's fist in his abdomen. Naruto cursed out and grabbed his stomach, only to have the male punch his cheek once again and make him fall on the ground.

_'' Weakling. You know, your village truly has become pathetic. Weaklings make me sick. ''_ He said, pulling out his own kunai. _'' But, i do like having fun with them. ''_

_'' Like hell you will! ''_ The pinkette yelled out as she was running towards him with her fists clenched.

_'' Oh, and you will stop me? ''_ He teased.

_'' You can bet on it. ''_ She said, being only a couple of feet away.

He grinned, trying not to burst out laughing at the sight of a girl trying to stop him.

She clenched her right fist more, tightening her entire arm as she came closer.

His grin soon faded as he was able to feel chakra. Soon, his entire body began to move from the force of the chakra that was coming from such a petite human and his eyes widen. _'' What the-?! ''_ He was cut off as she leaned in for the punch but he was able to jump away in the last second. Landing on his feet, a lot of feet away from her, he watched her in disbelief.

_What chakra.._

_'' Oi Naruto! Are you okay?! ''_ She said loudly, before she got on her knees by him. _'' Oi! ''_ Her eyes were locked on him, as he was watching her but holding his stomach. _'' I'll heal you, don't you worry- ''_

_'' Are you forgetting about someone? ''_ The man yelled out as he was inches away from her. He swung his kunai at her neck.

Turning on her knees, she flipped out her kunai and blocked his own as their eyes met. _'' Don't touch him! ''_ She snapped at the male.

Being in the worst position, Sakura had suffered a painful kick in her stomach, causing her to lose air for a moment as she was sent flying away. She got on her knees and the palms of her hands, coughing before she stood up once more. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the blonde male standing over her loved one once again. A flame of anger blew inside of her and she walked to him slowly.

_'' I thought i told you something. ''_

Hisashi watched the injured boy, wondering why he had been sent on the mission at all. He was useless. His thoughts were cut off as his green orbs traced back to the female. _'' Oh yeah? ''_

He said, placing his foot on the boys stomach, stepping on him which caused Naruto to let out a sound of pain before he grabbed the male's ankle.

_'' I.. I'm not.. a weakling! ''_ He said, his words echoed with pain as he took his kunai once again, cutting the male slightly before he had moved his leg.

_'' You are really getting on my nerves! ''_ Hisashi yelled out, clenching his fist and throwing a punch at Naruto.

_'' And you are getting on mine! ''_ The pinkette yelled out, as she focused a slight amount of chakra into her fist. Her fist met up the mans cheeks, causing him to fly away and hit a tree, which broke in half.

Sakura stood in front of Naruto. _I promised i would protect him.._

The two ran towards each other fast, preparing for a one on one battle. The pinkette was focused, her began to read his attack patterns and could see through them. She became able to easily predict what arm or leg he would use at one point, what angle and she was able to dodge it all. Tsunade's training had it's effects. The way she had dodged everything began to annoy the blonde as he was loosing his patience.

She knew that she couldn't waste much time, and that her teammate needed her help. As she dodged one of his attacks, the female fliped backwards and then jumped in the air. He watched her, uncertain of her future actions. She landed on the ground, smashing her fist into it, causing it to shake and creating a huge crater in his way. Pieces of the ground flew up as he was loosing balance and trying to dodge them all. Seeing an opening, Sakura smirked a bit before her right foot hit his hip hard, causing several bone fractures and with it, the man to collide on the ground, coughing out blood.

_'' I-I'm not.. done yet! ''_ He said as he barely stood up.

_'' I think you are. ''_ Punching the palm of her right hand with her left fist she said. _'' But then again, come at me! ''_

Hisashi smirked and disappeared. He was soon visible near her, and was creating a seal. _'' My brother isn't the only one who can use this. ''_

Lightning soon became visible around his entire body but it was clear that it would be his last attempt. Sakura stood there, preparing to dodge.

The lightning bolt was fired.

It hit it's victim.

Blood splashed everywhere.


	25. Chapter 25

_The fourth Shinobi war. The battle for the entire Shinobi world. The battle which would either end as a disaster- having the world being controlled by one man, having everyone live in an illusion, or having it end in victory- the triumph for the good side, the end of the war. However, loss was a part that couldn't be skipped. Lives would be lost no matter what outcome- lives of the Shinobi, and lives of the enemies. Death was certainly a part of war._

_Being at war at such young age was something no one ever wished for, but yet, they all did their best and fought- to protect what they love, no matter if they ended up sacrificing their own lives. Fear was something that they had to overcome, it was a part of war that had to be pushed aside to one point, so that the clear mind would work better, so they could focus more, so they could win._

_He always hated wars._

_The battle didn't seem to end. No matter how many of the enemies fell, the two remained standing. Shinobi fell down one after the other as he was beginning to lose his strength. Using the Bijuu mode required a lot of chakra, transferring it to others on the battlefield did as well, fighting during the whole time, it was more then he could handle. One moment was all that it took, one second of losing his focus and he was hit. Immense pain flew through his body as he could feel his chest being pierced. Blood rushing everywhere as his eyes began closing. He coughed out blood as he fell down, losing balance. He could feel someone, arms arond him but he couldn't open his eyes. The pain only grew worse. But, it changed. He felt pain, in a form of a sting as he could feel that he was being healed. He could feel chakra being sent to him, both from the Nine-tails and from someone above. Moments later, he was able to open his eyes. Of course- it was her. He felt so relieved to be able to see her once more, and he felt so thankful for her saving his life once again. When times got bad, she was always his support, the one who saved him. Her arms wrapped around him when he stood up, as she pulled him into a hug. Even with the scenery- bodies, blood, fighting with enemies, he couldn't hold back the butterflies in his stomach. Feeling her so close to him was wonderful, but he knew that she could be in danger. Pushing her aside, he ran into the battle once more- feeling better, feeling all the chakra that she had given him._

_Time passed as he fought bravely, fiercly against Obito, but they were tied. Neither one seemed to get the advantage needed to end the fight. A sudden pain pierced through his chest, due to being punched in the exact spot of the recently healed wound. Placing his hand over the spot, her shut his eyes for a second, handling the pain. But it was all it took. Obito had attacked, the same spot, knocking the blonde onto the ground. His eyes widen as he saw him coming up once more, but a sigh of relief escaped his mouth as his sensei attacked, taking the battle to himself. That one second of relief soon vanished as he could see Madara. Large, sharp tree branches began flying, and one of them came at his direction. He was too tired, injured but he pushed himself to sit up. He fought the pain, but the branch was too close. He couldn't move. Closing his eyes tightly, he cursed at his state. But he didn't get hit. His eyes opened as he saw a person standing in front of him, he saw the branch piercing their torso._

_He wondered who could be so reckless to jump in front of that attack and save him. Disbelief. Locks of pink hair. There was only one person with that hair. His eyes widen greatly as he looked at the branch, at the blood dripping down her back, down the branch and creating pools on the ground. His whole body trembled, but he managed to get up. Slowly, he moved to her front, but the pain of seeing her only got worse. Blood was rushing from her mouth, it was soaking the green vest around the wound._

**_'' No.. No, no! No, no! Sakura-chan, no! ''_**_ He yelled out, feeling empty. The woman he loved jumped in front of him, protected him from being killed._

* * *

Ocean blue eyes widen.

There she was. Standing by his side as she pushed him away, into the clearing in order for him not to be hit. By doing that, she was hit, but not fataly. She was holding the side of her right hip with her left arm, as blood flew down her leg. The tissue from her hip was gone as she was hit, the wound resembling the one she had gotten in the fight with Sasori. Green chakra was surrounding her hand as she was already healing herself, and fighting through the pain.

_'' I thought i told you.. to stay away from him! ''_ She yelled out, clenching her right fist.

_'' Tsk tsk, little girl. You just injured yourself for nothing. '_' Hisashi said, tilting his head to the left side.

Sakura had already healed most of the injury and stopped the bleeding. The only thing she had to do was withstand the pain, and end the battle. She had to draw him into close combat so that she could finish him, and make sure that he doesn't attack the blond again.

_'' Heh.. ''_ Naruto stood up.

She turned her head to him, feeling both angry for him attempting to get injured again, and feeling concerned that he might actually involve himself once more. _'' Naruto? ''_

_'' You sure do love saving me, Sakura-chan. ''_ He smiled slightly at her.

Her eyes widen. _Sakura-chan?_

_'' But worry not, and stay here- heal yourself. I'm not letting you get injured again because of me. Never again! ''_ He said as he ran off into the enemies direction.

_'' Naruto, wait! ''_ She yelled out, but there was no stopping him.

Hisashi stood there with an amused grin on his face, wondering what the boy was going to pull next. He was so hopeless in his eyes.

_'' Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! ''_ Two Naruto clones appeared by his side, only to quickly run pass him and head for their enemy.

Once reaching him, one of the clones hit Hisashi's hip, the one the pinkette had previously injured, causing him to shut his right eye in pain. As the second clone was about to attack, he used his lightning jutsu one more, causing it to vanish in smoke. He battled the other clone for some moments, as their battle was a close combat one. Both missed and both landed punches. But again, he had gotten rid of it.

He smirked, feeling confident just like before. His eyes then widen. Naruto was running at him at high speed- the speed that he could never have reached before.

_What happened to this kid?_

_'' Rasengan! ''_ He yelled out, as a ball of chakra formed in the palm on his hand.

Hisashi's eyes widen, there was no escaping the attack. Within seconds, the Rasengan had hit the male's chest, only to go through it. Blood rushed from the male's mouth as he fell down- dead.

_'' Are you two alright?! ''_ Kakashi yelled out as he ran towards them, worried that the two might be in trouble.

_'' We're good Kakashi-sensei, better then ever! ''_ Naruto said, lifting the thumb of his left arm in front of himself.

Fully healed, with a ripped shirt, she walked up to them. _'' I assume you took care of the other one. ''_

The masked male nodded.

_'' Now, let's head home. I'm in the mood for some ramen, dattebayo! ''_

_'' Naruto.. ''_ She turned to him as they all began walking. _'' Did you..? ''_

He smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Returning to the village, the three didn't talk that much. At first, they only talked a bit, about the lastest events concerning the blond male, and that was it. They knew that once they had returned, they would have to visit the Fifth in order to hand in their report. It was something that every person or every team had to do- report. The details based on the journey and the mission itself was necessary. Sometimes, no shinobi would feel like doing that, especially if they had just returned after a long and tiring mission, or when where they had received injuries. Team seven was actually excited about giving in their report due to the exciting and importanting things happening during their mission. But, they had a little plan.

As they entered the village, they were greeted at the gates and continued moving along. Their destination was the Hokage tower and they didn't want to waste more time. The three had jumped up on the roofes and continued running across them in order to arrive faster. Finally reaching the building, they jumped down on the stairs and climed up. The halls were empty but they made their way in silence. Raising her hand in order to knock, she looked at her teammate and sensei.

_'' Ready for this? ''_ She whispered, not wanting to be heard.

As both men nodded, she knocked on the door.

* * *

Restless, the woman walked around her office. She was quite concerned about the team she had sent, but a part of her believed that they would be alright- they always were. Continuing to walk in circles around her desk, she folded her arms bellow her chest as she bit her lower finger. They were supposed to be there by that time, she had been informed that they had entered the village. She was also told that they seemed to be unharmed, which only eased her mind. Just as she had sat down, she heard a knock on the door and her heart began racing.

_'' Come in! ''_

The door opened as the trio walked inside. They stood in a line, in front of her desk and bowed.

_'' Welcome back, Team seven. ''_ Tsunade smiled.

_'' It's good to be back. ''_ The silver haired male replied.

_'' I assume that you returning means the mission is over, and that the enemies have been taken cared off. ''_

_'' Of course! ''_ Sakura spoke._ '' Hisashi and Masumi were their names from what we had learned. They were missing nins from Amekagure and from what we have learned, they were also responsable for murders around Sunagakure and of course, our home. ''_

_'' Masumi was the older one, and the one i had fought. He was quite skilled i must add, and also a lightning user just like myself. It was a difficult battle, fighting someone with similar jutsu's like me, but he was quite too arogant, which only led to his loss. He thought that no one could beat him, he kept on attacking and not thinking about his movements, and in the end his personality was the key to defeating him. ''_ Kakashi spoke. _'' That's pretty much it from my side. ''_

_'' Now, Naruto and i fought the younger one- Hisashi. ''_ The pinkette stated as she glanced at the blond for a second, before turning to the woman and continuing her report. _'' First, Naruto was the one to fight him, even though i was against it. The enemy was much more skilled and he ended up taking the lead in no time. That's when i had stepped in. Managing to move him away from Naruto, i bent down to heal him but was attacked again. Being in disadvantage when it came to position, i was thrown away as he once more turned to Naruto. Yet, the baka wouldn't give up. He managed to injure him by using his kunai but the enemy leaned in to counter attack. Landing a clear hit, he and i ended up in a battle which went on for a while. It was a close combat type, which i was winning. But then, he did something i didn't expect nor see coming. He was also a lightning user, and he aimed at an injured Naruto. I had to react, so what i did was, push Naruto out of the way, but i ended up getting injured myself. That's it. ''_

_'' Wait a moment, that can't be it. How did the battle end? I assume you got back into the battle. ''_ Tsunade began questioning.

_'' Not really. ''_ She answered.

_'' Kakashi? ''_ Turning her head to the male, the Hokage asked.

He shook his head.

_'' Then what happened? He ran away? ''_

_'' I defeated him, Granny Tsunade. ''_ Naruto grinned.

Her eyes widen at that nickname. She could feel her heart skipping a beat and she stood up, barely standing on her trembling legs. She watched him in disbelief.

_'' D-Did you..? ''_

* * *

Before he could even reply, he found himself in her embrace. He could feel her pulling him closer into the hug and it only made him smile.

_'' Geez, you're suffocating me Granny! ''_ He laughed.

* * *

Tsunade chuckled and parted from him, letting out a long breath. She couldn't begin explaining how relieved she felt. After such a long time, she finally began feeling that things would be okay.

_'' Well, this is a relief. I'm glad you're back with us Naruto. ''_ She smiled.

_'' It's good to be back dattebayo! ''_

_'' Uhm, Tsunade-sama, is there something else you need me for? ''_ Sakura asked, causing everyone to look at her.

_'' Nothing else, why? ''_

_'' I have to go immediately. That's why i asked. ''_

_'' Wait, Sakura-chan-! ''_ Naruto protested.

_'' Sorry, have to go! ''_ Not even letting him finish, she ran outside of the office.

* * *

About an hour later, the planning had begun. The pinkette was standing with a blonde haired girl, as they talked about the details of their plan. There was so much to be done, organized and prepared, and yet- so little time. Both of them were aware that they shouldn't do it that soon, the blonde even protested, but there was no point in arguing with the short tempered girl by her side.

* * *

The morning of the next day had come, and it was a quite hot day. The winds blew lightly, only making breathing easier for a second, as the heat was settling in. It was one of those summer days when everyone wanted to either hide from the outside world, or spend the entire day in water.

* * *

For the restless blond, the heat wasn't a problem. He was too irritated, too upset to even think about it. He walked around his apartment with arms folded across his chest as he was mumbling words to himself. So many thoughts were going through his mind and he had so many mixed emotions. It was a problem to just focus on one. But he had to, thinking about it all at once would only end up giving him a headache. He was back. Uzumaki Naruto was back. All of his memories had returned, along with every single jutsu, thought and feeling. He could feel it all once again. It was as if he was once again complete, and he loved it. Not being able to remember a thing had been eating him up from the inside, but things had finally changed for the better. Then again, he remembered everything while having amnesia. He could clearly remember the hospital, his training with Iruka and their mission, along with everything in between.

Sakura.

He bit his lower lip. The girl he loved, the girl who he had almost kissed during their mission. Remembering that their sensei had cut them off caused the blond to grab his pillow and throw it at the wall. It was frustrating. But what bothered him most was the fact that she ran off the previous day. She ran off so fast that he didn't even get a chance to talk to her about the things that had happened. He wanted to say so many things, to express his feelings and to just hear her out. She was about to kiss him as well, he knew it, she leaned in as well. But yet, she wouldn't even stick around long enough to talk to him. How could that be? Has she changed her mind? And did she ever even have feelings for him? Was it just a trick? It couldn't be, she wouldn't play with him in such a way. She wasn't that kind of person. But something was wrong, something had to happen. The logic thing would be to talk things out. He wanted to be with her more then ever before, he loved her. But even if she didn't want to be with him, it would be fine. Her happiness came first to him, it always did. All he wanted was to talk to her.

_'' Oi, Naruto! Open up! ''_ A voice from the outside of the door yelled.

He walked towards the door, opening it and his eyes widen when he saw Shikamaru.

_'' You look like you've seen a ghost. ''_ The male chuckled.

_'' I.. ''_

_'' Never mind, we have to go. Something big happened and Tsunade requested to see you. ''_

_'' What happened? ''_

_'' You'll see when we get there. Hurry up! ''_

Naruto nodded and ran outside. The two men were running side by side. The blond felt worried, and couldn't shake off the unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. Shikamaru wasn't the one to get excited easily, and seeing him like that only made him more sure that it was a serious matter at hand.

_'' We just have to pick up Choji at the BBQ shop. ''_ Shikamaru stated.

_'' Hai! ''_

They turned right, and stopped in front of the shop. Naruto could hear people inside laughing which indicated that the place was full as usual. Walking in after Shikamaru, he placed his hands in his pockets, trying to shake off the feeling from his stomach. He let out a sigh as he was concerned. So many different things went through his mind, all kinds of scenarios and he hoped that whatever had happened, would be able to be fixed.

_'' Welcome back Narutooo! ''_

His heart stopped beating. All the air out of his lungs was gone. Ocean blue orbs were widen open. Hands have moved out of his pockets to the sides of his hips. He was frozen. For a minute or two he didn't move, he didn't speak- he couldn't. He stood there like a statue, and the only things that seemed to move were his eyes, as they lid up. His widen opened mouth began to move- the corners of his lips moved up and created a wide smile. His eyes began to tear up as he moved his hands up, rubbing his eyes and wiping the tears away.

A table filled with food and drinks. A banner with a welcome back sign spread across the ceiling. All of his friends standing in front of him, smiling widely and clapping their hands.

_'' It's good to have you back! ''_ Lee spoke up first as everyone around him nodded with a smile.

After some laughter and small talk, everyone took a seat and began eating and drinking. The atmosphere was incredible. They were all laughing and smiling, they kept on talking about all different sort of things. People talked all at the same time, everyone with everyone, or just one to another.

After an entire hour, they seemed to quite down a bit, as everyone was full of food. The plates in front of them were almost completely empty.

_'' Oi! I've been meaning to ask, Naruto. How did you get your memory back? ''_ Ino asked, as everyone turned their eyes to the blond male.

_'' Well, during the mission. ''_ He replied.

_'' In more detail Naruto. ''_ Ino frowned.

Rolling his eyes he folded his arms across his chest. _'' Fine. We were on a mission and during our second day- we encountered our enemies. Sakura-chan and i were fighting one of them while Kakashi-sensei fought the other one. I was the one who attacked first, and since i didn't have any memory of my jutsu's, i ended up losing quickly. The guy was pouding me. '' Irritated he spoke. '' Then Sakura-chan got into the fight, leading him away from me and winning since she is skilled when it comes to close combat battles. But then, our enemy used a lightning style jutsu and he aimed it at me. I couldn't move. Within a second, i saw her by my side, pushing me away and getting hit. That's what triggered my memory.. I could see her doing the same thing during the war. Getting injured because of me. Protecting me and taking on a hit that was never meant for her.. ''_

Ino's eyes widen.

_'' Well, some things never change. ''_ Sai added.

_'' Huh? ''_ Naruto turned his head to the boy next to him.

_'' I figured she would be the key to the return of your memory. ''_

_'' Why so? ''_ Choji asked.

_'' He knows. ''_

Silence. The first pause ever since they had all arrived. It lasted for a minute until Tenten broke the silence and started a new topic. Hours passed as things had returned to normal and everyone was once again enjoying their time. No one could remember the last time they had all hung out together like that, and they all knew that it was something that had to be done more often. They were all a group of people who knew one another from the Academy, a group of people who fought against one another but also by each others side. They were the Rookie eleven, the future generation.

As night came, they all agreed that they should break it all up and go home since it was late. Some were just sleepy while some had business in the morning.

_'' Thank you guys. This means so much to me. ''_ Naruto said as they all stood up. _'' I'm so lucky to have you all in my life. ''_

_'' N-Naruto-kun.. ''_ Hinata blushed.

_'' We know you are. ''_ Ino winked as everyone laughed along.

* * *

As they all left the shop, they began saying their goodbyes and taking their own paths towards home. As people were still there, the blond gaze flickered to the pinkette.

_'' Sakura-chan, i have to talk to you. ''_


End file.
